Love Thy Neighbor?
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from unholyhelbig on Tumblr: The AU where Chloe's older sister tries to set her up with the alt-girl neighbor. (Now a multi-chapter fic and rated M for language).
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from unholyhelbig on Tumblr: The AU where Chloe's older sister tries to set her up with the alt-girl neighbor.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Carrie," Chloe Beale told her older sister. "Something came up and I won't be able to come to see you this weekend."

"Something or someone?," Carrie asked.

"What difference does it make?," Chloe asked.

"If it's _something_ , I can deal with it," Carrie said. "If it's _someone,_ I can't. You're always meeting someone and hooking up with them and then dropping them after two days or you have sex, whichever comes first. Give yourself a break. Come see me. I miss you, you twerp."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said with a sigh. "I promise, I'll be there next weekend and promise to spend Friday and Saturday night with you."

"Friday night is good enough," Carrie said. "I have to work the late shift on Saturday. You'd better not make any other plans. I mean we're in the same city and I see you less than when I still lived in Florida. Plus, I want you to meet my neighbor. She's definitely your type."

"Are trying to set me up again?," Chloe asked. "Because you have absolutely no idea what my type is."

"I know I've been off a few times," Carrie said. "But this time, I swear, you'll like her."

"I'll think about it," Chloe said.

"She moved in next door about six months ago," Carrie said. "She's what Aubrey would call 'alternative'. She's also really pretty and she's got these stormy blue eyes-"

"I said I'd think about it," Chloe said. "Besides, isn't this the same girl you've been trying to fix me up with her for months? She's never at home."

"That's because she's a DJ," Carrie said. "She's usually working Friday and Saturday nights. And when she isn't you have a date. If she's working on Friday you can meet her on Saturday. She's really into music, like you. And she plays at some of the hottest clubs in L.A. You can go listen to her music and dance the night away together."

"Will you stop," Chloe said, laughing. "I said I'd be there next Friday night. I have to go. I do have a date."

"I worry about you, Chlo," Carrie said. "This jumping from one person to another was fine when you were in college, but you're a teacher now. You need to settle down."

"You're just jealous because I go out more than you do," Chloe said.

"Not jealous," Carrie said. "Aidan and I go out all the time. Monogamy is not a bad thing. You should really try it sometime."

"I'm hanging up on you now," Chloe said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Carrie said with a laugh. "I'll see you next Friday."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

That night, Chloe sat through yet another dull date and wondered why she even accepted in the first place. The guy was attractive and seemed nice when she met him. Things started off okay, but then he started talking and all he talked about was how much weight he could bench press, how many situps he did every night before bed, how he had a lot of stamina 'if you know what I mean', wink wink. Ugh. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, he started to freestyle rap. It was ridiculous and she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him. This date could not end soon enough for her.

When he was done with his rap, Chloe smiled politely and excused herself to go to the ladies room. She grabbed their waitress and gave her some money toward their check and snuck out. She hurried out of the restaurant before he knew she was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally sitting in the driver's seat of her car. Her phone buzzed and she froze, afraid the guy was texting her. She quickly glanced at the caller ID and saw it was from her best friend, Aubrey, asking her to call. She quickly called her.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey answered. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I just finished a disastrous date and was thinking of going home," Chloe said. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Stacie's friend from work has a cousin who's DJing at _Club Intrigue_ ," Aubrey told her. "We're meeting him and a few of their work friends there. One of their friends can't make it so there's an extra spot, and I thought you might want to join us."

"I'm in," Chloe said quickly. "I need something to salvage this night. Should I come to yours?"

"Yeah," Aubrey responded. "Stacie's here and we can all catch an Uber together. You should plan to spend the night so you can drink."

"See you in fifteen," Chloe said and ended the call.

Chloe started her car and hurried out of the parking lot. She sang along to the radio as she drove and her mood was picking up significantly. Stacie answered the door and handed her a shot. Chloe downed it and hugged Stacie.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I needed that."

"Get in here, hot stuff," Stacie said. "Aubrey's changing her shoes and the Uber will be here any minute."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

There was a long line to get into _Club Intrigue_ when the girls got out of the car.

"Follow me," Stacie said and went to the head of the line. She gave the bouncer her name and they were allowed in. The music was blaring and the place was pretty crowded. Stacie searched for and found her friends in a private VIP area.

"Wow," Chloe yelled to Aubrey so she could hear her over the music. "Stacie's friend is the real deal."

"This is the third time Jesse's invited us out to hear his cousin," Aubrey yelled in Chloe's ear. "She's really good."

"She?," Chloe asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, _she_ ," Aubrey said. "And she's really hot, too. Stacie said if we weren't together she'd be all over her. You'll get to meet her because she usually comes over to see Jesse before her set starts. She's definitely more your type."

"Wow," Chloe said. "Now you're starting to sound like Carrie. She wants me to meet her neighbor because apparently, she's my type, too."

Aubrey laughed. "Let's get something to drink."

Chloe made her way back to the VIP area with Aubrey and Stacie as they carried their drinks.

"DJ Titanium Red should be coming to see Jesse any minute," Stacie said. "I don't want to miss her."

"You mean you don't want to miss a chance to hit on her," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"Don't be jealous, babe," Stacie said and kissed Aubrey. "I love how flustered she gets and her blushing is really cute."

The three girls were chatting with Jesse and the rest of the group when a man came rushing over to Jesse. He whispered something in Jesse's ear and Jesse paled. He immediately turned and followed the guy toward the back of the club.

"What's going on?," Chloe asked as Jesse rushed off.

"I don't know," Stacie said.

Stacie walked over to their work friends and asked but no one seemed to know what was going on. Just then an announcement came through the club stating that DJ Titanium Red would not be performing tonight and that the house DJ would continue for the rest of the evening. The crowd booed it's disapproval because most of them came to hear DJ Titanium Red.

"Something must have happened to Jesse's cousin," Chloe said.

"Jesse just texted and said he had to go to the hospital with her," Benji, another friend, said.

"Did he say what happened?," Stacie asked.

"No," Benji replied.

"I hope she's okay," Stacie said.

"Do you want to leave?," Aubrey asked. "We can go to the hospital so someone is with Jesse."

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm just going to head home," Chloe said. "I don't really know them and I'd feel weird just hanging around the hospital. And I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Come on, Stacie, I'll get us an Uber."

"I'll order mine now," Chloe said and pulled the app. She ordered the Uber and said, "Mine should be here in like three minutes."

"Let's go outside," Aubrey said. "Ours is close, too."

The three women walked outside and their rides drove up a few minutes later. They hugged and Chloe got in her Uber and went home.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The week passed by fairly quickly and before Chloe knew it, it was Friday. Chloe stayed after school to grade papers and prepare for the next week having decided to drive to her sister's in time for dinner. She gathered her stuff and walked to her car, calling her sister on the way.

"Hey, Chlo," Carrie said excitedly. "You'd better be calling to tell me your on your way over."

"I am," Chloe said with a laugh. "What do you want for dinner? I'm hungry and thought I'd save time by picking something up on my way."

"Hang on," Carrie said.

Chloe kept the phone to her ear as she got in the car. She could hear muffled sounds coming through and wondered what Carrie was doing. She put the key in the ignition but didn't start it right away.

"Hey," Carrie said coming back on the line. "How about I call in an order to that little Chinese place near here that you love? I'll put it on my card and all you have to do is pick it up."

"Um, okay," Chloe said. "Order me my usual. I'm in my car so I'm hanging up. See you in about half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am," Carrie said with a laugh. "I'll see you when you get here."

Chloe started the car and put her seatbelt on. She pulled out of the school lot and drove in the direction of her sister's place.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Come on," Carrie told the brunette. "I'm here because you're going to need help."

"I am capable of taking a shower on my own," Beca said stubbornly.

"I know you are," Carrie said with a sigh. "I'm a nurse so don't be embarrassed. You're cute but you do nothing for me."

"Good to know," Beca said sarcastically, then winced when she felt a pain in her side. "Fine. Would you please help me? I want to wash my hair and I don't think I can lift my arm up high enough."

"I can do that," Carrie said. "Just take off your shirt so I can tape this plastic over the wound to keep it dry.

Beca did as she was told and Carrie covered the wound. Once she was sure it was secure she turned her back to Beca so the girl could finish undressing. She heard the shower curtain open and close so she turned around.

"Let me help you with your hair first," Carrie said. "Then I can get the stuff to replace your bandage once you come out."

"Okay," she heard Beca say over the shower.

Carrie told Beca to wet her hair really well and then back up to her. Carrie stood outside the tub and washed Beca's hair.

"Now get back under the spray," Carrie told her once she was done.

Beca got under the spray and moved her head around to get the suds out. "Can you come up here and make sure I got all the suds?"

Carrie moved the curtain and ran her hands through Beca's hair as the water fell down over her.

"That should do it," Carrie said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "I think I can manage from here."

"Okay. I'm going to set everything up in the kitchen," Carrie said as she dried her hands and arms. "Just put on your sweatpants and button down and come on out when you're done. Just yell out if you need any help."

"Will do," Beca said.

Carrie had just finished setting everything out to change Beca's bandage when the brunette came in with her shirt half off and a towel in her hand. She had wet spots on her sweats where she couldn't dry herself. She was holding her shirt, which was also sporting a few wet spots, and trying to hold it together to cover her bare chest.

"I couldn't get my arm in the sleeve," Beca said indicating the shirt. "And I need help drying my hair."

"That's okay," Carrie said. "You would have to take your shirt off anyway. Sit here."

Beca hopped up on the stool Carrie pulled out for her. Carrie took the towel and dried her hair the best she could so it wasn't dripping down Beca's back. She wrapped Beca's hair in the towel.

"Can you take your shirt all the way off?," Carrie asked. "You can hold it in front of you if you're embarrassed."

Beca took the shirt off and was just about to cover herself when she heard a cough from behind her. She and Carrie both turned to see who made the sound. Beca's eyes widened because one, the girl was hot, and two, she was a redhead. Beca had a thing for redheads.

"Gee, Care," Chloe said with a smirk as she walked over and put the food on the other side of the counter. "I didn't know you were into the ladies. She's hot. Kudos to you."

Beca's mouth dropped open in shock and she turned to face Chloe. "We're not -. I'm. This is. No, no, it's not like that," Beca stammered.

"Don't mind her," Carried said nonplussed. "This is my sister, Chloe. Chloe, this is Beca, my neighbor."

"Nice to see you," Chloe said and glanced down at Beca's bare chest. "Really nice."

Beca realized she was sitting there bare-chested, and her nipples were standing at attention from the chill. She grabbed her shirt up to cover herself. She blushed and stammered, "Um, yeah, you, too."

"Turn back to the side, Beca," Carrie said as she started removing the covering she had placed over the wound.

"So, what happened here?," Chloe asked as she started pulling food out of the bags.

"Nothing," Beca said.

"Nothing?," Carrie snorted. "She got jumped by some crazy fan and was stabbed. She was in the hospital and developed a fever so she had to stay a couple of extra days. I'm helping her until she's able to do things on her own."

"Are you okay, now?," Chloe asked showing real concern.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Lucky for me I have a trauma nurse living next door. Carrie offered to help change my bandages and keep an eye on me so I could come home."

"All done," Carrie said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "Could you help me with my shirt?"

Beca noticed that Chloe turned around while Carrie helped Beca get her shirt on. She grimaced when she had to move her left arm because it pulled at the wound.

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'm going to want to take one of those pain pills after I eat."

"Are you okay?," Carrie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just all the moving with the shower and getting dressed pulled it a bit. It's gone to about a level eight pain-wise. But, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Chloe finished taking the food out of the bags and set everything on the counter. Beca used her right hand to take the towel off her head and let her hair fall down over her shoulders. Chloe watched as Beca shook her head to let her hair cascade down, admiring how it fell over her shoulders and onto her chest, landing just above her breasts. The bare breasts she had just seen moments ago. She bit her bottom lip before she realized she was staring and blushed slightly. She quickly looked away to find herself staring at Carrie smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up her egg roll.

"So, Beca," Chloe said before biting into her egg roll. "Carrie tells me you're a DJ. Where do you spin?"

"I have a couple of places I rotate around," Beca said picking up her chopsticks. She grimaced and placed her hand on her side. "Since this happened," Beca pointed to her side, "I'm going to have to take a break. I was supposed to play _Club Intrigue_ the night I got stabbed. That's one of my favorite places to play."

"Wait," Chloe said sitting up. "You're Jesse's cousin, right?"

"That's right," Beca said.

"I was there with him that night," Chloe said.

"You know, Jesse?," Beca asked.

"Not really," Chloe said. "I meant I was there with him because my best friend Stacie works with him."

"Is she the tall, leggy brunette?," Beca asked and Chloe nodded her head. "She's always hitting on me, even when she's with the blonde Jesse said was her girlfriend."

"The blonde is my other best friend, Aubrey," Chloe said with a small laugh. "She told me Stacie likes to flirt with you because she thinks you're cute when you blush and get all flustered. And from what I saw just a little bit ago, she wasn't wrong."

Beca couldn't help herself and felt her cheeks redden. She tried to hide them by looking down at her food. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up. "See? Really cute."

"So, um," Beca said clearing her throat. "You're a teacher?"

"Yeah," Chloe said hiding her smile. "I teach second grade."

Carrie couldn't help but smile as Beca and Chloe continued their conversation, both forgetting she was there. She watched as they laughed and flirted. She jumped slightly when her phone started ringing causing the two girls to jerk their heads around to stare at her.

"Sorry," Carrie said as she answered the call.

Beca and Chloe were quiet as they went back to eating, all the while smiling and stealing glances at each other.

"I have to go," Carrie said. "There's a major accident and they need all hands. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Can we do anything?," Chloe asked.

"Yes, you can," Carrie said. "Beca needs to take some pain meds and she can't be left alone. Can you stay with her until I get back? You can sleep in my room and Beca can stay in the guest room."

"I can sleep in my own bed," Beca said. "It's just next door."

"Do I need to remind of you of the cookie incident from last night?," Carrie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What cookie incident?," Chloe asked looking between the two women.

"I may have decided to make cookies while under the influence of pain pills," Beca said blushing. "It was not my best idea."

"She fell asleep and forgot they were in the oven," Carrie said. "I smelled them burning over here and when I got into her apartment she was sound asleep on the couch with smoke pouring out of the oven."

"Fine," Beca said. "I just need to get something to sleep in and I'll stay here."

"Good," Carrie said. "I need to go change."

Carrie left and Chloe was biting her lip to keep from laughing at Beca. "Burned the cookies, did ya?," Chloe asked and laughed.

"Yeah," Beca said with a laugh. "I'm glad Carrie is such a good neighbor and friend. She's really helped me a lot. Especially the whole keeping me from dying of smoke inhalation last night."

"She is the best," Chloe said.

Carrie came back to the kitchen dressed in her work scrubs. She was carrying a small pill bottle and set them on the counter.

"Here are Beca's pain meds," Carrie told Chloe. "She takes only one and make sure she drinks plenty of water with it. She'll probably be asleep about a half an hour after taking them. Keep an eye on her and if she wants cookies, you make them for her."

"Haha," Beca deadpanned.

"No problem," Chloe said with another smile directed at Beca. "It will be my pleasure."

Beca blushed slightly but smiled back at Chloe. Carrie grabbed her phone and keys. Chloe got up and walked to the door with her.

"Be careful," Chloe told her.

"Always," Carrie said and hugged Chloe before leaving.

Chloe walked back to the kitchen and saw Beca holding her side again. She frowned and picked up the bottle of pain pills.

"Are you ready for your medicine?," Chloe asked her.

"Yeah," Beca said grimacing. "I can't believe it still hurts this much."

"How about we get whatever you need from your apartment for the night," Chloe suggested. "Then you can come back here and get comfortable before you take your pills."

"That sounds like a good idea," Beca said.

An hour later, Beca and Chloe are sitting on the bed in Carrie's guest room with Beca's laptop resting on her lap. She was showing Chloe some of her music and they were chatting. Beca yawned and apologized.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," Beca said. "If that's okay with you?"

"Oh, sure," Chloe said getting off the bed.

Chloe took Beca's laptop and set it on the dresser. She turned to leave but stopped when Beca spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"To Carrie's room," Chloe said pointing over her shoulder.

"Carrie said you were supposed to keep an eye on me," Beca said biting her lip. "I don't know what I might do under the influence of the pain pills."

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?," Chloe teased.

Beca blushed. "No, I thought maybe you could cuddle with me until I fall asleep?"

"How did you know I was a cuddler?," Chloe asked as she climbed back into bed.

"It kind of fits your personality," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "How do you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you."

"Um, maybe like this," Beca said as she laid on her right side with her back to Chloe. "You only have to stay until I'm asleep."

Chloe let Beca maneuver until she said she was in a good spot. Chloe then eased herself behind Beca and big-spooned her. She shuffled closer to Beca and settled her arm over Beca's hips.

"Is this okay?," Chloe whispered close to Beca's ear.

"Um, yeah, perfect," Beca said glad that Chloe couldn't see her blushing again.

Chloe made sure to keep her arm low across Beca's hips to avoid putting any pressure on Beca's injury. She found herself dozing off listening to the rhythmic sound of Beca's slow, even breathing.

Carrie came home at about four o'clock the next morning looking beat. She quietly went to her room and noticed that Chloe wasn't there. She went to check on Beca and smiled when she saw Chloe holding Beca while they both slept. Carrie pulled out her phone and took a couple of pictures. She smiled at the sleeping couple once more before turning to leave the room.

"I don't know what her type is my ass," Carrie mumbled as she looked down at one of the pictures and quietly closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs/follows for Chapter 1 of this fic. Most of the reviewers wanted more, so I've decided to continue the story (probably no more than 6 chapters total).**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chloe woke the next morning and looked around. It took her a moment to realize where she was but then she saw Beca sleeping peacefully in her arms and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Her sister was right; Beca was definitely her type.

Chloe eased out of bed so she didn't wake Beca, and quietly left the room. She checked to see if Carrie was home and saw her sleeping. Chloe decided to go to the kitchen and make coffee. Once it was ready, she fixed herself a cup and sat at the counter. She checked her phone and saw that it was just a little past seven.

Chloe sipped at her coffee and put her elbow on the counter and cupped her chin with her hand. She was staring off into space thinking about the night before. Chloe found herself already liking Beca. She was easy to talk to and wasn't too hard on the eyes either. She sat with a small smile on her face and let out a yelp when she heard her name.

"Chloe," Carrie said. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," Chloe said with a small laugh. "You surprised me."

"Thinking about anything, or _anyone_ , special?," Carrie asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Chloe said and blushed slightly.

"You can say it," Carrie said with a smug smile. "I would _love_ to hear you say it. Out loud. To me."

"Fine," Chloe said with a huff. "You were right. Beca really is my type, and I do like her. Happy now?"

"Oh, yeah," Carrie said with a big smile. "I'm ecstatic. I told you so."

"I'm going to ask her out," Chloe said biting her bottom lip. "I should ask her out, right?"

Carrie didn't say anything and looked down at her coffee.

"What?," Chloe asked. "Why the look?"

"I don't want to make you mad," Carrie said. "But-" Carrie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"But, what?," Chloe asked. "Just say it, Care."

Carrie let out a sigh and said, "After seeing you two together last night I started thinking, and if you're only going to ask her out to have sex with her and then drop her, I'd prefer you left her alone. I like Beca, and she's become a good friend. I don't want things to get weird between us if you do what you usually do."

Chloe just looked at Carrie. "I'm sorry," Carrie said. "I know I wanted you two to meet, but I'm hoping you see her as something more than just a fling. I think you two would be good for each other."

"I get it," Chloe said sadly. "I know I don't have the best reputation for long-term relationships but, I really feel like I want to try with Beca. I know I've only known her for less than a day, but there's just something about her, you know?"

"I know," Carrie said and smiled at Chloe. "That's one of the reasons I've been pushing for you to meet her."

"Fucking shit!," they hear come from the guest room. Both Carrie and Chloe got up and ran to see what was going on. They found Beca on the bed in the fetal position holding her injured side. Carrie rushed over to the bed and took Beca's hands to move them so she could check the wound.

"What happened?," Carrie asked.

"I was stupid," Beca said with a groan. "I woke up and stretched without thinking, and now my side feels like it's on fire."

"Let me check," Carrie said and slowly peeled the bandage back. She looked at the wound, and everything looked good. "Everything looks okay. The pain is probably from the cracked rib. We'll have to keep an eye on you to make sure nothing else is happening. If the pain gets any worse, we'll have to take you to the hospital to get checked out. Come into the kitchen, and I'll put on a new bandage."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Do you need help getting up?," Chloe asked.

"Yes, please," Beca said.

Carrie and Chloe managed to help Beca to a standing position without putting too much pressure on her wound. The three girls walked out of the bedroom.

"How long before I feel better?," Beca asked Carrie. She was holding her side and walking just slightly bent over. "It's been a week."

"Beca, you were stabbed, AND you have a cracked rib," Carrie said. "Your wound is almost two inches deep. That's a lot of tissue and other stuff to have to heal. The rib injury alone will take about six weeks to start feeling better. You have to take it easy to let it heal. How's your breathing?"

Beca sits at the counter and slumps her shoulders. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did," she told Carrie. "I'm sorry for being such a baby. I just don't like being a burden to anyone."

"You're not a burden," Carrie said. "I kind of like having your snarky, sarcastic little ass around."

Chloe put a cup of coffee in front of Beca. "Bless you," she said and took a small sip.

"So, what actually happened?," Chloe asked. "I mean, I know you were stabbed, but how?"

Beca slowly sipped at her coffee. She looked at Chloe and scrunched up her nose.

"Before every show, I like to spend a few minutes alone," Beca said. "I normally just go out back, and I pace back and forth trying to psych myself up for it. That night, I did like I always do and went out back to get some alone time. Usually, people aren't allowed back there so I was a little surprised when someone walked up to me."

"Can you take off your shirt?," Carrie asked Beca.

Beca unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed the towel off the counter to cover herself before Carrie helped her take off her shirt. She looked up to the see Chloe smirking at her, and she blushed.

"What?," Chloe asked with a cheeky grin. "Only one free show per visit?"

"Shut up," Beca said with a light chuckle. "That was purely accidental."

"I'm not complaining," Chloe said and laughed when Beca blushed more.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Chlo," Carrie said. "Go on, Beca. Finish the story."

Carrie proceeded to change the bandage and Beca continued her story.

"Anyway," Beca said. "This person walked up to me and said, 'Hey, DJ! Do you remember me?' I had to tell her I didn't because I don't remember having seen her before. She looked at me; her face was expressionless, and her eyes looked...vacant. I felt a chill run through me because I knew something was off, but before I could move, she grabbed my right shoulder and pulled me toward her. I felt this pain in my left side and then she was running off. I'm not sure if I got the cracked rib from the stabbing or falling to the ground. I kind of passed out."

"Jesus," Chloe said. "And you don't know who she was?"

"Nope," Beca said.

"All done," Carrie told Beca. She helped Beca with her shirt and asked, "It's probably a good idea to go to the hospital to have the stitches taken out. The wound actually looks good, but the doctor will make the final decision."

"Okay," Beca said.

"How about some breakfast?," Carrie said.

"Can we go out somewhere?," Beca asked. "For the past week, I've either been cooped up in the hospital or here. I just need some fresh air."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Carrie said. "Chloe, you in?"

"Sure," Chloe said.

"Are you going to need any help?," Carrie asked Beca.

"I might need some help getting dressed," Beca said her cheeks pink. "Especially with putting on my, um, bra."

"I can help you," Chloe said.

"Um, I, uh," Beca stammered.

"I promise not to look," Chloe said with a grin. "Well, not too much." Beca's eyes widened and Chloe let out a loud laugh. "I'm just messing with you. Carrie can help you while I take a shower."

"Yeah, that, um, that sounds good," Beca said still a bit flustered.

"I'll get Chloe some towels and then we'll get you changed, okay?," Carrie said.

"Okay," Beca responded.

Carrie and Chloe left Beca sitting at the counter and went to the guest room.

"You need to quit trying to embarrass that poor girl," Carrie told Chloe with a laugh.

"I can't help it," Chloe said with a grin. "Stacie was right, she is really cute when she blushes and gets all flustered."

"I am so glad I have a front row seat to this thing between you two," Carrie said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe drove her car to take the girls to breakfast. Beca directed her toward her favorite diner and they got a table. They were looking at the menu.

"What do you suggest Beca?," Chloe asked.

"I can only vouch for the pancakes," Beca said. "I am a creature of habit. I usually get the medium stack and bacon."

"What kind do you like?," Chloe asked. "Blueberry? Ooo, they have bananas foster pancakes. I think I'll get those. What about you, Becs?"

"Becs?" Beca said with a smirk. "Gee, I don't know, _Chlo_ , I like plain pancakes. Liking all that fruit on pancakes, you probably think pineapple on a pizza is good."

"What's wrong with pineapple on pizza?," Chloe asked.

The waitress came to the table before Beca could respond. They placed their orders and the waitress left.

"You didn't answer my question," Chloe said smiling at Beca.

Beca laughed and looked out the window of the diner. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened. She started breathing fast and her face lost all color. She looked to be in pain but also looked scared to death.

"Beca are you okay?," Chloe asked concerned.

"Beca, look at me," Carrie said trying to get the girl's attention.

Beca didn't look at either of them. Chloe followed Beca's sightline and saw that she was staring at a girl standing outside the diner. The girl was staring daggers at them, and Chloe looked back at Beca.

"Beca, who is that?," Chloe asked.

"She," Beca said and swallowed. She licked her lips, her eyes never leaving the girl's. "Stabbed me."

Chloe and Carrie both jerked their heads around to look at the girl. Chloe was up and out of her seat in an instant. The girl, seeing Chloe jump up, turned and ran away from the diner. Chloe got outside and looked but the girl was nowhere in sight. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around one more time. She glanced into the diner and saw Carrie holding Beca. She rushed back in to find Beca shaking in Carrie's arms.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked sitting down next to Beca.

Beca sat holding her side and take slow, shallow breaths.

"I'm fine," Beca said.

"You had a panic attack, Beca," Carrie told her.

"It's over," Beca said. "I can't-. How did she find me?"

"Do you think she followed us?," Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Beca said. "I, I don't even know her."

"Let's get you home," Carrie said. "I think you should take one of your pain pills."

"What about my pancakes?," Beca asked.

Chloe and Carrie both laughed.

"I'll ask the waitress to make them to go, okay?," Chloe said.

Chloe got up and found their waitress. The waitress told her making their orders to go was no problem and she'd have everything out shortly. Chloe went back to the table.

"I think you should call them," Carrie was saying as Chloe sat down.

"Call who?," Chloe asked.

"The police," Carrie responded.

"I think she's right, Becs," Chloe said. "It looks like you might have a stalker."

"A stalker?," Beca said voice rising in pitch. "I'm nobody. How can I have a stalker?"

"It's not only famous people who have stalkers," Carrie said. "We'll talk about it when we get home."

The waitress brought their food to the table in a to go bag. She was also carrying a tray with three fresh coffees to go.

"Thank you so much," Chloe said taking the coffee and bag from the waitress.

Beca handed the waitress some cash. "For the check," Beca said. "Keep the change."

The waitress thanked her and walked away. The girls walked out to Chloe's car and got in. Chloe started driving back to Carrie and Beca's apartment building. She made a turn and Carrie looked around.

"Um, Chloe," Carrie said. "This isn't the way home."

"I know," Chloe said. "I think someone's following us."

"What?," Carrie and Beca both said turning to look out the back window.

"I noticed them when we first pulled out of the diner parking lot," Chloe said. "I didn't think anything of it at first, but they're still behind us. I think it's that girl. The one Beca saw."

Carrie and Beca looked back to see the car. It was hard to tell who the driver was as they had a hoodie over their head and their face was pretty much hidden. Beca felt that it was the girl that stabbed her and had been standing outside the diner.

"Drive to the police station," Beca said.

"Carrie, can you see the license plate?," Chloe asked.

"Already on it," Carrie said as she wrote something on a piece of paper. "Got it."

"We're only about a block away from the-"

Chloe's car was rammed from behind. "What the fuck?," Chloe yells.

"Don't stop," Beca said. She had called 9-1-1 and started telling them what was happening. She took the paper with the license number Carrie had written down and read it off to the dispatcher. "Ow! Shit!," Beca cried out. "She just rammed us again."

The car kept ramming them and dropping back just to speed up and ram them again. Chloe was about half a block from the police station when three police cars with lights flashing were surrounding the car behind her. Chloe pulled over to the curb in front of the station and the driver, even with three police cars on her, rammed Chloe's car again. This time there was nowhere for her to go.

The officers were able to arrest the girl. Carrie, Chloe, and Beca got out of Chloe's car and watched as the girl struggled with the officers. Beca was still holding her side and grimacing.

"Beca, what about the kids?," the girl screamed. "You can't forget about our kids. You love me. I love you. Come back to us. I forgive you."

She was still screaming when the officers got her inside the building.

"Kids? What the fuck is she talking about?," Beca asked dumbfounded. "I don't even know who she is."

"Come on," Carrie said. "The officer said we need to make a statement and file a report."

The three girls walk into the police station and follow an officer to the waiting area. They take Beca back first since she's the 'victim'. Beca comes back out shaking her head and has tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asks rushing over to Beca.

"They can't do anything," Beca said wiping at a tear that fell. "They have no proof that she's the one who stabbed me and all I can tell them is that she was standing outside the diner that I was in. Plus, she told them we were in a relationship and that everything was just a big misunderstanding.

"That's bullshit," Chloe exclaimed. "We can tell them we saw her."

"That's great," Beca said. "But all you saw was the same girl I did, just standing outside the diner. They'll take your statement and put it in my file, and if anything else should happen to me, they'll take another look."

"Miss Beale?," an officer calls out and Chloe and Carrie both look at him.

"Are you going to do anything about Beca's stalker?," Chloe asked getting in the officer's face. "She's already tried to kill her once."

"Miss," the officer said putting his hands up to put some space between them. "We have nothing to go on to do anything. No name, no evidence, nothing."

"You have an eyewitness account that it's the same person," Carrie said.

"Which are considered unreliable if there is no evidence to back it up," the officer stated. "Now, I need to take your statements so I can put them in the file."

"Fuck you," Chloe said. "Come on, Beca. I'll take you home."

"Miss?," the officer said looking at Carrie.

"No," Carrie said. "I'm leaving, too. I don't feel like wasting any more of my time since you aren't going to do anything anyway."

"Suit yourself," the officer said and walked away.

"What a dick," Chloe muttered.

Beca let out a laugh. "You two are something else," Beca said. "I'm really sorry you're involved in this."

"Beca," Carrie said. "We're friends. You bet your ass we're involved in this. Now, let's go home and figure out a game plan to get this bitch."

"How are we going to get home?," Beca asked.

"My car should be fine," Chloe said. "It's just the back is all dented."

"Maybe you should stay and file a report," Beca said. "For your insurance company."

"God," Chloe said. "I hadn't thought of that." She lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

Chloe goes to the front desk and tells them she needs to file a report.

Carrie looks at Beca. "Are you okay? You've been holding your side since we were at the diner. Are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine," Beca said through clenched teeth. "All that heavy breathing from the panic attack just made my rib hurt. I'll take a pain pill when we get home, and it should be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to get it checked out?," Carrie asked one last time.

"I'm positive," Beca said. "Thanks for looking out for me."

The officer behind the desk takes down all the information and has Chloe sign it. He then signs it and gives Chloe her copy and puts the other copies in a box next to his computer.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?," the officer asked.

"No, that's it," Chloe said. "Thank you."

"Have a good day," the officer said as Chloe turned to leave.

Beca and Carrie stood to follow Chloe out of the station. Chloe's car is still sitting out front, and she walks around the front of the car to the driver's side.

"Are you fucking kidding me?," Chloe yelled as she grabbed the piece of paper off the windshield.

She opens the car and gets in. She's staring at the paper, and Beca asks her what's wrong. Chloe just started laughing.

"I got a parking ticket," Chloe said shaking her head.

Beca and Carrie looked at her, and both started laughing.

"Kind of the perfect ending to a perfect morning," Carrie said.

"Let's just get you two home," Chloe said.

"I'm going to call Jesse to come over," Beca said. "I may need someone to stay with me for a while until this girl is caught."

Chloe and Carrie talk quietly while Beca calls her cousin Jesse. She ends the call.

"He'll be there in a little bit," Beca said to no one in particular. Beca looked down at the floor of the car. "Looks like our breakfast didn't survive the beating your car took."

"Oh, my gosh," Carrie said. "I forgot about our food being back there. Can we stop and pick something up? I'm still hungry."

"Why don't we order something when we get home?," Beca asked. "I'll buy."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Pizza will be here in about 30-45 minutes," Carrie said.

"How much was it-" Beca stopped talking when she heard what sounded like someone pounding on her door. "I think someone is at my door."

"Stay here," Chloe said. "I'll check it out."

"No," Carrie said. "I'll go. You stay with Beca."

"I can take care of myself," Beca said with a frown.

"Really?," Chloe asked and touched Beca on her left side.

"Ow, you bitch!," Beca yelped.

"I'll stay with Beca," Chloe said with a grin.

Carrie walked to her door and quietly unlocked it. She heard more banging and slowly opened her door. She looked out and saw someone standing at Beca's door. Carrie couldn't tell who it was because of the hoodie that hid their face. She remembered that the girl at the diner was wearing a hoodie just like it. Could the girl be out of jail already?

As soon as Beca's guest raised their hand to bang on the door again, Carrie sprang into action. She crossed the few feet between their doors and grabbed the person's arm and twisted it behind their back as she pushed them face first into the door.

"What the hell?," the person said.

"Who are you and what do you want with Beca?," Carrie asked pulling on the arm slightly.

"Fuck, that hurts," the person said. "Carrie, it's Jesse. Beca's cousin. She called and asked me to come over."

Carrie had released Jesse's arm as soon as he said who he was. "Shit, Jesse, I'm so sorry," Carrie said turning Jesse to look at her. "We were worried it was Beca's stalker."

Jesse was rubbing his arm and shoulder. "Good to know she has you looking out for her."

"Beca's in my apartment," Carrie said and led Jesse inside.

"Jesse!," Beca squealed. She noticed him rubbing his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Carrie strong-armed me, but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry again," Carrie said.

"No worries," Jesse responded. He notices Chloe and furrows his brow. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"Carrie," Chloe pointed to Carrie, "is my sister. And also Beca's neighbor."

"Huh," Jesse said looking between the two girls. "Interesting."

"We ordered pizza, and it should be here in half an hour or so," Beca said. "In the meantime, we were going to talk about what I can do to keep away from my stalker or whatever she is."

"What happened earlier?," Jesse asked. "You didn't elaborate when you asked me to come over."

The three girls filled Jesse in on seeing the girl and her following them and ramming Chloe's car. And also about the police not being any help.

"What the hell?," Jesse said. "Does she have to die before the police will do something?"

"I think she needs to have someone with her at all times," Carrie said. She held up her hand when Beca started to protest. "That girl didn't do anything when she saw the three of us together in the diner. She just watched you. I know that's creepy, but she stayed away from you. We can't let her get you alone."

"She has to know where you live, too," Chloe said to Beca. "How else did she find you at the diner? She must have followed us."

"I agree with them, Beca," Jesse said. "We can work out a schedule where someone is with you at all times. Who knows, maybe she'll do something stupid and get locked up for good."

"But, you guys all work," Beca said. "I can't be watched 24/7. Plus, I don't like the idea of you guys putting yourselves in harm's way for me."

"Beca," Jesse said pulling Beca into a side hug. "I know you hate asking for help of any kind, but you need us. We'll be respectful of your privacy; we're just going to be a deterrent to keep her from getting you alone again. If she can't get close to you, she can't hurt you. Please, do this for me. You're my favorite person in the world, and I'd hate to see anything else happen to you if I could help prevent it. Okay?"

Beca looked at Jesse and saw the sincerity and hope in his eyes. She could feel Carrie and Chloe's eyes on as well.

"Fine," Beca said. "But, I want you all to still do whatever you would normally do and not worry about me so much."

"Great," Chloe said with a smile. "I can stay with you at night. I'll come over after school ends and won't have to leave until seven the next morning to get to work on time."

"Actually, that could be all that needs to be done," Beca said. "I mostly work at home during the day so if Chloe stays the night, the rest of the time should be fine. I'll let everyone know if there's somewhere I have to go during the day and we can figure something out. Okay?

"That should be okay for now," Carrie said. "We'll see how it goes and make changes as needed. I can do some days when I have late shifts at the hospital."

"I can ask Stacie and Benji to cover for me at work for a couple of hours on days you need to be somewhere," Jesse said.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Beca said with sincerity. "It means a lot to me that you're disrupting your lives to help out."

Everyone jumped when there was a knock on the door. Jesse held up his hand when Carrie moved to go answer.

"I'll get it," Jesse said. "It might just be the pizza."

Jesse was right, and he carried the pizzas into the kitchen and set them on the counter. Carrie handed beers to Jesse and Chloe, keeping one for herself. She asked Beca what she wanted to drink since she couldn't drink beer with her pain meds.

"Just a coke, please," Beca said.

Beca's phone rang, and she answered. She went out to the patio for some privacy. She spoke for a few minutes, and Chloe watched as she saw Beca become agitated. The call finally ended, and Beca put her hands on the railing of the of the balcony and stared off into the distance. Chloe got up and went outside.

"You okay?," Chloe asked quietly.

"That was the police," Beca said. "My stalker is already out of jail."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?," Chloe said. "How can that be? It's only been a couple of hours."

"The officer said they could only charge her with reckless driving from ramming into your car," Beca said. "He said it's a misdemeanor and she could get anywhere from five to ninety days in jail, plus pay a fine. They had no other reason to hold her, so they let her go. He also said to give them a call if she shows up and bothers me again."

Beca was frustrated and tears came to her eyes. Chloe didn't know what to say so she just pulled Beca to her and held her. Inside Carrie looked out to see Chloe holding Beca.

"What do you think about that?," Jesse asked watching.

"I think they're good for each other," Carrie said.

"Chloe seems like a decent girl," Jesse said. "But Stacie told me she hasn't been in a real relationship in quite some time."

"That's right," Carrie said. "I won't give you the particulars because it's not my place, but someone hurt her real bad. Since then she has closed off her heart to anything real."

"I don't know if I like her going after Beca," Jesse said. "I know she's your sister, but Beca's the kind who when she falls for someone, she falls hard. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I think Chloe sees something in Beca that makes her want to try," Carrie said. "I already told Chloe that I liked Beca and she needed to back off if all she wanted to do was hump and dump her."

"Hump and dump?," Jesse chuckled. "Sorry. I haven't heard that since High School."

"Yeah, well," Carrie said still watching Chloe holding Beca. "It fits."

Carrie saw Beca pull back and look at Chloe. Chloe gave Beca a small smile and wiped at her tears. They stood there looking at each other. Carrie and Jesse both looked away, feeling as if they were intruding.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay," Chloe said wiping at her tears. "I think you look cute when you cry."

Beca just looked at Chloe and Chloe looked back at her. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?," Beca asked.

"Why Miss Mitchell," Chloe said with a big smile. "Are you asking me out? On a date?"

"Yes, I am," Beca said. "We can do dinner or something else if you'd prefer. Although I can't do anything too strenuous for a while."

"Dinner sounds great," Chloe said. "I'll even come over here and get ready, so you have to come to the door and pick me up. Make it a real date."

"You're such a dork," Beca said with a laugh.

"And yet you still asked me out," Chloe said and smiled. Beca laughed and shook her head. "I need to go home and get some stuff for work. I'll only be gone a couple of hours. Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "Besides I have Carrie and Jesse to protect me."

"I should go so I can get back," Chloe said. "I see a movie and some cuddles happening tonight."

"Ew, a movie? Really?," Beca asked. Chloe just looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Fine. A movie and cuddles it is."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Chloe said. She leaned down and whispered in Beca's ear, "And if you play your cards right, I might even let you make out with me."

Beca swallowed and looked at Chloe. "Can't wait," Beca said.

"Come on," Chloe said. "Let's go inside. Those two have been trying not to watch us for a while now."

Beca looked over and caught Jesse turning his head away quickly. "I see what you mean," Beca said with a laugh. "Is it weird that I want to kiss you right now."

Chloe didn't say anything. She just leaned in and kissed Beca. It was a chaste kiss by most standards but seemed to hold a promise of things to come.

Chloe pulled back and smiled at Beca. "Not weird at all," Chloe said.

The two girls went back inside to find Jesse and Carrie smiling at them.

"Shut up," Beca said, blushing.

"I'm going to go home and get some work stuff," Chloe told Carrie. "Do you need me to get anything while I'm out."

"No, I'm good," Carrie said.

"We'll need some popcorn for our movie tonight," Beca said.

Jesse gasped and looked at Beca, surprise written on his face. "You're going to freely watch a movie tonight? You never want to watch a movie with me."

"Look at her," Beca said pointing to Chloe. "And look at you. Do I really need to say anything else?"

"Point taken," Jesse said causing Chloe and Carrie to laugh at him.

"I'll be back soon," Chloe said.

"Wait," Beca said and took some keys from her pocket. She held them out to Chloe. "Take my car. I haven't driven it in a while, and it needs to be. Plus, we need to get your car looked at and fixed."

"That's sweet of you, Becs," Chloe said as she took the keys and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'd better go."

"Be careful," Carrie told her as she was leaving.

"Always," Chloe threw back over her shoulder.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Several hours later, Beca had taken her pain meds and was sleeping with her head in Chloe's lap, having missed all but the first ten minutes of _The Breakfast Club_.

"Thanks for letting me crash your movie night," Jesse told Chloe. " _The Breakfast Club_ is my all time favorite movie."

"I'm surprised Beca slept through it," Chloe said.

"She doesn't like movies," Jesse told her. "Says their too predictable. I have to admit, the few movies I got her to sit through she told me what was going to happen before it did. It's freaky how accurate she is."

"Wow," Chloe said.

"I guess I should be going," Jesse said. "I'm going to come by in the morning to check on her."

"Could you carry her to bed before you go?," Chloe asked.

"Sure," Jesse said and carefully lifted Beca to carry her into her room.

Chloe followed and hurried to pull the covers back so Jesse could lay Beca down. Chloe removed Beca's shoes and went to pull off her jeans.

"Um, you might want to wait in the living room while I undress her," Chloe said.

"Oh, sorry, sure," Jesse said and hurried out of the room.

Chloe had unbuttoned and unzipped Beca's jeans and had just put her hands on the waist when Beca woke up.

"Sheesh, Chlo," Beca mumbled. "If you wanted to get into my pants all you had to do was ask."

"Hush, you," Chloe said with a laugh. "Can you stand up? It might be easier to take your jeans off."

"M'kay," Beca said. "I'm going to need some help. I'm feeling a little woozy from the medicine."

Chloe helped Beca stand and pulled her jeans down her leg. Beca sat on the bed, and Chloe pulled them all the way off.

"Um, what about your shirt and bra?," Chloe asked.

"If you could just unhook my bra for me," Beca said. "I can do the rest."

"Okay," Chloe said and helped Beca take off her shirt.

Beca presented her back to Chloe, and she unhooked the bra. "There's a pair of pajamas with a button-down shirt in that drawer right there," Beca said pointing to the drawer.

Chloe went to the drawer and got the pajamas and laid them on the bed beside Beca. She turned away to give Beca some privacy. She heard Beca call her name and turned to see her sitting on the bed with her pajama shorts in her hand.

"Can you help put on my shorts?," Beca asked.

"No problem," Chloe said.

After Chloe had Beca in her pajamas, Beca thanked her.

"I noticed your tattoos," Chloe said. "The one on your shoulder is gorgeous."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I got that the year my grandma died. It was her favorite flower."

"How many do you have?," Chloe asked.

"Four," Beca said. "The flowers on my shoulder, the saying on my lower back, the grasshopper on my forearm, and headphones near my wrist."

"Is there a story behind all of them?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Beca said. "But, I'm tired. I'll tell you those stories some other time."

"Fair enough," Chloe said and started to leave the room.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca called out before she could leave. "Will you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Will there be cuddling?," Chloe asked excitedly.

Beca laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Then, yes, I will sleep in here tonight," Chloe said. "I just need to let Jesse know you're all safe and tucked in."

Chloe hurried off and said goodbye to Jesse. Once he was gone, she hurried back to the guest room and changed into her pajamas. She was ready for bed when she returned to Beca's room.

Beca was laying on the bed asleep. For a moment, Chloe thought she should go to the guest room.

"I can feel you thinking," Beca mumbled. "Just get into bed so I can go back to sleep."

Chloe laughed lightly and set her phone's alarm to wake her up in the morning. She set the phone on the nightstand and climbed into bed next to Beca. They did the same little dance as the night before until Beca was comfortable and Chloe was spooning Beca.

Both were asleep in minutes.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe awoke to her alarm. She quickly grabbed her phone to shut it off so as not to wake Beca. She lifted her head to see that Beca was sleeping soundly. She smiled. This was a face she could get used to waking up next to every morning. She sighed and eased herself out of bed. She left Beca and went to the guest room to gather what she needed to shower.

Once Chloe had showered and dressed for work, she went to the kitchen and made coffee. It wasn't long before Beca came shuffling out of her bedroom. She stood at the counter by the coffee pot yawning and trying to stretch without actually stretching.

"Did you sleep okay?," Chloe asked as she poured them both some coffee.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I may have to keep you around. Either that or stock up on those pain meds. I haven't slept this well in a while."

"Well, I'd prefer to be your drug of choice," Chloe said as she handed Beca her coffee.

"Um, yeah, okay," Beca said and cleared her throat. "So, about our date tonight. What's your favorite kind of food? Mexican? Italian? Seafood?"

"I'm easy," Chloe said and Beca raised an eyebrow at her. "I meant with regards to food. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Beca scoffed. "Like you weren't giving it a double meaning. Do you ever stop?"

"Not when I can make you blush so easily," Chloe said with a grin. "You're really cute when you get all flustered."

"And I'm not cute unless I'm flustered?," Beca asked with a cheeky grin.

"No, you're actually stunning when you're not flustered," Chloe said and sipped her coffee.

Beca choked on her coffee not expecting that. She was saved from having to respond by a knock at the door.

"I'll, uh, I'll get it," Beca squeaked out and hurried to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Carrie," the guest responded.

Beca opened the door and let her in. "Good morning."

"Just wanted to check on you before I left for the hospital," Carrie said. "My shift is over at four and if there aren't any emergencies to worry about I should be home before five." Carrie waved at Chloe as she came toward her. "Are you going to be able to stay again tonight? I have a date with Aidan and may be out late."

"I was planning to stay the whole week," Chloe said. "I'll stop by my apartment on my way from school to pick up mail and stuff. Plus, Beca and I have a date tonight so I was already planning to stay."

"Really?," Carrie said and waggled her eyebrows.

"Not for that," Beca said. "I'm still too sore for that kind of activity."

"So, you were thinking about it?," Carrie asked with a smirk.

"What? No, that's," Beca stammered. "I just meant that you didn't have to worry about me doing, you know, that, with your sister. Not that I don't want to, but I can't. Well, I can but it would be painful, and-. Oh, God, I'm just going to shut up now."

Chloe and Carrie laughed. "Don't worry, Becs," Chloe said grinning. "You're safe with me. I think we'll wait on doing, you know, _that_ , until we've been on a couple of dates."

"Keep teasing me and we may not even make it to the first one," Beca mumbled.

"What was that?," Chloe asked looking at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing," Beca said hurriedly. "I'm just, uh, looking forward to our first date tonight."

"Well, I have to go," Carrie said. "I'll probably see you guys before my date. Have a good day."

"I'll walk out with you," Chloe said. "Beca, call me if you need anything."

"I might need your number if I'm going to do that," Beca said. "Oh, and there's a key to my apartment on the ring with the car key."

"Okay, thanks," Chloe said and handed Beca her phone. "Put your number in."

Beca put her number in Chloe's phone and sent herself a text. "I texted my number so I have yours," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said walking toward the door with Carrie. "I mean it, Beca. Call me if you need anything."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said.

There was a knock on the door just as Chloe reached it. She answered to find Jesse standing there.

"You should ask who it is before just opening the door," Jesse chastised. "I could have been anyone."

Chloe shut the door in his face. Jesse knocked and Chloe asked, "Who is it?"

Beca sat on the sofa laughing.

"Jesse," Jesse said.

Chloe opened the door and smiled at him. "Good morning, Jesse."

"Okay, you've already been hanging around Beca too long," Jesse said and hurriedly entered the apartment. "That's something she would have done."

"He's right, I would have," Beca said still laughing.

"We'll see you later, Becs," Chloe said as she and Carrie left.

"What's up, Jess?," Beca asked.

"Nothing," Jesse said. "Just checking in."

"Everything's quiet," Beca said. "Hopefully, the stalker will get bored with me and move on."

"What are you doing today?," Jesse asked.

"I'm working on some new sets for my DJ gigs," Beca said. "Carrie's going to make an appointment for me to get a quick check and my stitches taken out sometime this week. Hopefully, the doctor will say I can work my DJ gigs this weekend."

"What about your producing?," Jesse asked. "Anything new you are working on?"

"Not yet. I'm working on the last track on Pink's album," Beca said. "That should be done by Wednesday. Then I have to go to the studio on Thursday to talk about my next project. It's either going to be Adele or Maroon 5. Before I forget, can you take me to the studio on Thursday?"

"What time?," Jesse asked.

"I usually go in from around nine to Noon," Beca said. "But, you can just drop me off on your way to work. I can work on whatever changes I need to make to Pink's album. Maybe you can pick me up and take me home during your lunch hour so you don't have to miss too much time. Will that be okay?"

"That's good. I'll see if Stacie or Benji can cover for me just in case you get done earlier," Jesse said. "Does Carrie or Chloe know about your alter ego _Reggie B_ , Grammy-winning music producer?"

"No," Beca said. "I'll tell them maybe this week, but you know I don't like people knowing about that part of my life until I'm comfortable around them. People start treating me differently when they know."

"I still can't believe you haven't told Carrie at least," Jesse said. "You've known her for, what? Six months?"

"It just never came up," Beca said. "And I like just being her friend from next door who DJs on the weekends. That's why I use the name _Reggie B_ when I produce; no one knows who I am and nobody bothers me."

"Okay," Jesse said. "But give them some credit. Once they find out you're _Reggie B_ , they won't treat you any differently. I guarantee it."

"You're right," Beca said. "I have a date with Chloe tonight. Maybe I'll tell her then. I don't want to start off our relationship with lies about who I am."

"Look at you, being all grown up," Jesse said. "I have to say I really like Chloe. I wasn't sure at first because Stacie said she hasn't been in a real relationship for a while. But you two look good together. But, still, be careful. I do like her for you, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Maybe I'll talk to her about where she sees this going at dinner tonight," Beca said. "I really do like her and I'm hoping she sees me as someone other than a short-term thing."

"I should get going," Jesse said. "Let me know how the date turns out. And, call me if you need anything today. I mean it; anything, you call me."

"I will," Beca said. "Thanks, Jess."

Beca walked Jesse to the door and hugged him goodbye. She decided to make herself a bowl of cereal before she started working.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca had been working for several hours when she decided to take a break. She took her headphones off and set them on the coffee table and stretched her right side a bit. She stood up to get her muscles going when she suddenly stopped. She looked over at her door because she could have sworn she heard what sounded like voices and rustling coming from the other side of it.

Beca stood and listened intently and she heard the noise again. Her eyes go wide and her breathing started to get rapid. She started walking toward the door, being as quiet as she could. She stopped about a foot from it and stared at it as if she could see through it to what was on the other side.

She moved a few inches closer and stood, waiting for a sound or anything. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. She swallowed and let out a long slow breath before making her way to the door. She stood and put her ear to the door, straining to hear anything over her heart beating. She thought she heard what sounded like whispered voices and she pulled back from the door. She eased back to the door and got on her tiptoes so she could look out the peephole but didn't see anyone. She heard the voices again.

Beca took a step back and thought for a moment. Should she call somebody? Chloe? No, she's in class. Carrie? No, she's a nurse and probably can't get away. Jesse? He might be her best bet. She reached in her pocket to pull out her phone, only to find it wasn't there. It must have fallen out while she was working because when she looked over toward the sofa, there it was, laying on the cushion.

Beca looked back at the door and then her phone. She quietly moved back to the sofa and was just reaching for her phone when the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it.

"Ahhhhh," Beca screamed putting a hand to her chest.

"Beca!," two voices ring out.

"Amy? CR?," Beca said as soon as she saw who had entered her apartment. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared me half to death."

"We heard what happened to you and came to check on you," Amy said.

"You could've just called," Beca said. "What was all the rustling and whispering about?"

"Amy couldn't find her key," CR said. "We were trying to be quiet so we could surprise you."

"You surprised me alright," Beca said her breathing finally returning to normal. She was holding her side and winced.

"Are you okay?," CR asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just the cracked rib causing me some trouble."

"Maybe you should sit down," Amy said. "CR get her some water."

CR got the water and Beca took a drink. She was doing much better and she looked behind Amy.

"Are you moving in?," Beca asked seeing two big suitcases and a box.

"Um, er, well," Amy stammered. "I could use a place to stay for a bit. Until I go back to Australia."

"Where's your stuff, CR?," Beca asked.

"I'm staying with my cousin," CR said. "I love you, but there is no way I'm staying with Amy."

"Hey," Amy said. "I was voted the best roommate in Tasmania. You should be begging to be my roommate."

"Um, Ames," Beca said. "We might have a problem. I already have a guest staying here."

"You got yourself a girl?," CR asked. "Get it, Shorty."

"Who is she?," Amy asked.

"First, she's not 'my girl'," Beca said and then mumbled under her breath, "Not yet anyway." She continued in her normal voice. "Second, her name is Chloe and she's Carrie's sister."

"Carrie's your neighbor, right?," CR asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "She's a trauma nurse so she's been looking after me since I came home."

"Does that mean I can't stay?," Amy asked pouting.

"You can stay," Beca said. "I'll just move Chloe to my room."

CR and Amy smiled. "I thought she wasn't your girl," Amy said waggling her eyebrows.

"She's not," Beca said. "She's been staying with me since I found out I have a stalker. The police can't do anything about it because they have no evidence. Carrie, Chloe, and Jesse decided I should have someone around me at all times. Carrie works odd hours at the hospital and Jesse's busy so Chloe has stayed with me for the last two nights. I feel safe when she's around."

"Oh, Shorty," CR said with a laugh. "You got it bad, girl."

"I know," Beca said and slumped her shoulders. "We are actually having our first date tonight. Hopefully, it will be the first of many to come."

"So, can I take my bags to the guest room?," Amy asked.

"Go ahead," Beca said. "CR can you help me move Chloe's stuff?"

"Sure," CR said.

The three women walked back to the bedrooms and CR carried Chloe's stuff to Beca's room. Once they were done and Amy had her stuff in the guest room, they went back to the living room.

"Amy, you forgot your box," Beca said.

"That's not mine," Amy said. "It's got your name on it. It was sitting in front of your door when we got here."

"What?," Beca said and looked at the box. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "It just has your name and address. There's no return information."

Beca went to the kitchen and got a knife. She walked over to the box and bent over to pick it up only to stand upright with her hand over her side.

"Could one of you put this on the coffee table for me?," Beca asked.

"I got it," CR said and lifted the box and set it down on the table.

"Thanks," Beca said and used the knife to cut the tape. She placed the knife on the table and lifted the lid. "What the fuck?"

CR and Amy stood over the box and looked in.

"What is all that?," Amy asked.

"This is some of my stuff my dad said was stolen from his house last month," Beca said stupefied.

"Maybe it was found and your dad sent it to you," CR suggested.

Beca pulled out her phone and called her father.

"Hey, dad," Beca said when he answered.

"Hello, Beca," Mr. Mitchell said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," Beca said. "Um, dad, did you send me a box of stuff. Stuff that was stolen from your place during that break-in you had last month."

"No," Mr. Mitchell said. "Why? What's going on?"

"A box of my stuff just showed up on my doorstep," Beca said. "I have no idea who left it or who it's from."

"That's weird," Mr. Mitchell said. "I think you should call the police. Maybe your stalker had something to do with it."

"I guess," Beca said, still not wrapping her head around what was happening. "I'll call you later, dad. I need to figure this out."

"Let me know what happens," Mr. Mitchell said.

"I will," Beca said and ended the call.

Amy had started pulling things out of the box. Beca looked at her.

"What are you doing?," Beca asked putting her hands out to stop Amy. "I need to call the police and let them check this out."

"There's a note," Amy said pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Beca took the note and opened it and started reading it.

 _My Dearest Beca,_

 _I am giving you back some of your childhood memories to prove that I still love you. I forgive you for pretending not to know me and I can't wait to be back in your arms once again._

 _I love you and will do anything to make you mine._

 _All My Love, A_

"What is this? Some _Pretty Little Liars_ shit?," CR asked. " _A_ is back. Ooo, everybody be scared."

"No," Beca said. "The police said the stalker girl's name is Anita Michaels. And I still have no idea who she is or how I'm supposed to know her." Beca folds the letter and drops it back in the box. "I'm calling the police. Leave everything where it is and let them take care of it."

The police came and the detective Beca spoke to the day before questioned all three girls about the box. He also got each of their fingerprints so they could rule them out if they found other fingerprints on the box and letter.

Everyone was gone except the detective. "Miss Mitchell, I'm going to put out a BOLO for Anita Michaels."

"What's a BOLO?," Beca asked.

"It means, be on the lookout," the detective said. "Our guys will be looking for her. Until we catch her, you'll need to stay vigilant. Don't go anywhere alone. Don't open your door unless you know who it is. And call us immediately if you see her. Understand?"

"Now you're paying attention?," Beca asked shaking her head. "Because of a box of stolen stuff. Where was this concern when I told you she was the one who stabbed me?"

The detective sighed. "I am sorry," he said. "We didn't have any evidence to arrest her for the stabbing. I know you IDed her, but that's not enough. We need actual physical evidence. If we find her fingerprints on the box or the stolen things inside, it will be enough to arrest her.

I'll make sure we have extra patrols in the neighborhood looking for her. And, I'll keep you posted. Okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Thank you."

The detective left as Chloe came into the apartment. She looked at him and then rushed over to Beca.

"What happened?," Chloe asked slightly panicked. "Why was that detective here?"

Beca sighed and told Chloe what had happened.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked pulling Beca into a hug.

"I'm fine," Beca said.

"Whoa, Beca," she hears Amy say as she came into the living room. "Not on the couch or right in front of me."

Chloe jumped up and stood in front of Beca. "Who the hell are you?"

"Wow," CR said when she saw Chloe. "Damn, Beca. She's hot."

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said with a laugh. "These are my good friends, Amy and CR." Beca points to each of them as she says their name. "Amy's staying with me for a while."

"Nice to meet you, Red," Amy said. "It's good to know Beca has someone looking out for her."

"Nice meeting you two," Chloe said. "Beca, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone."

"Sure," Beca said. "Excuse us, we'll be right back."

Beca led Chloe to her bedroom and closed the door. She sat on the bed and Chloe sat next to her. "What's up?"

"We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to," Chloe said. "We can just stay in."

"You don't want to go out with me tonight?," Beca asked looking forlorn.

"No, that's not it," Chloe said taking Beca's hands in hers. "I've thought about nothing else since you asked me. I just thought with all that's happened, you might not feel up to it."

"I'm not going to let this Anita person dictate my life," Beca said. "It's bad enough I need babysitters, she's not going to keep me from having a date night with you."

"Good," Chloe said. "I was hoping you'd say that." Chloe took a minute and looked around the room. "Becs? Why is all my stuff in here?"

"I gave Amy the guest room," Beca said. "You've been staying in her every night anyway."

"You know I could just go home or stay with Carrie, right?," Chloe asked with a grin.

"I didn't really think of that," Beca said. "So, you don't want to stay here tonight?"

"I'd love to stay here," Chloe said.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other. They slowly started leaning into each other only to jump apart when there was a knocking on the door.

"Alright, you two," Amy yelled through the door. "Quit you snogging and get out here. CR's leaving."

"I guess we should, um, go," Chloe mumbled and stood up.

"Yeah," Beca said with a sigh. "I guess we should."


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie came home around 4:30 and stopped by Beca's to check on everything. Beca told her about the box and the police.

"Are you sure you're okay?," Carried asked.

"I'm fine," Beca said. "The police are finally taking this stalker thing seriously and are going to increase the patrol cars in the area."

"I think you should have told them who you really are," Amy said. "They would have paid attention."

"Amy," Beca said glaring at the woman.

"What does she mean, Beca?," Chloe asked curiously.

"You don't know?," Amy asked. "She's-"

"AMY! Shut up!," Beca said interrupting Amy.

"I'm just sayin'," Amy kept going, "if they knew you were Re-"

"AMY!," Beca yelled at her to keep her from saying anything more. "Seriously! shut the fuck up!"

Amy held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"What's going on, Beca?," Carrie said. "What don't we know that we should know?"

Beca looked at Chloe and saw her angry glare. She let out a sigh. "I was going to tell you at dinner, Chlo," Beca told Chloe. "I swear I was."

"So, tell me now," Chloe said folding her arms across her chest.

"I hate that I have to do this," Beca said. "But, I need you to swear that what I tell you doesn't leave this apartment."

"We swear," Carrie said. "Just tell us, please. You're kind of scaring me, Beca."

"Chloe?," Beca asked looking at the redhead, eyes pleading.

"I promise I won't say anything," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. She looked at the two Beale women and took a breath before continuing. "I need to show you both something." Beca went to the table by the door and took a key out of the drawer. She looked at Carrie and Chloe. "Would you both follow me?"

Chloe and Carrie got up and followed Beca down the hall to the third bedroom. Beca unlocked the door and put her hand on the doorknob but didn't open the door. She turned back to Chloe and Carrie.

"I'll show you what's in here and then you can ask questions," Beca said. Both women nodded their heads and Beca opened the door and flipped on the light switch.

The lights came on and Chloe and Carrie both gasped. There were three display cases with Grammys and other music awards in them. On the walls were framed pictures with Beca and different music artists as well as gold and platinum records. Chloe looked at one of the awards.

"You're _Reggie B_?," Chloe asked looking at Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Oh, my God," Carrie said looking around. "Why aren't you living in some big mansion?"

"Because I want to be left alone," Beca said. "Be a normal person. I keep this part of my life secret so I can live like everyone else. I can go out to the grocery store and not be mobbed. I can go to dinner and not have everyone wanting pictures, and the paparazzi leave me alone."

Chloe walked around the room, stopping to look at everything. Beca watched her, waiting to see what she was going to say or do.

"I've always loved _Reggie B'_ s music," Chloe said. "Now I know _Reggie B_. It's kind of surreal."

"Are you mad?," Beca asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"No," Chloe said and stopped to look at Beca. "I'm glad you told me."

"I just don't want to be treated differently," Beca said looking down at the ground. "When people find out, they tend to do that."

"How have you kept this a secret?," Carrie asked. "I mean, people have to know who you really are."

"Everyone who works with me has to sign a non-disclosure agreement," Beca said. "It would cost them a lot of money if they told anyone who I was."

"I can't believe I didn't know this about you," Carrie said.

"Don't feel bad," Amy said. "I've known her for years and she didn't tell me until I saw one of her Grammys when I started helping her unpack."

"I have to say," Beca said looking Amy, "that I'm still surprised you haven't blabbed it to everyone you know."

"Beca," Amy said putting a hand over her heart. "That hurts me deeply. Plus, no one would believe me anyway."

"Okay," Beca said and looked at Carrie and Chloe. "So, now you know my secret identity. It's after five and I need to get ready for our date. That is if Chloe still wants to go out with me."

"Of course I still want to go out with you," Chloe said smiling at Beca. "This part of you doesn't change the way I feel about you. I'm going to go over to Carrie's to get ready. I'll see you at six."

Beca had Amy help her get ready. The dress she chose to wear had a zipper that went up the back and she couldn't reach it without feeling the pull on her ribs.

"If this is what it feels like to bruise your ribs," Beca said as Amy zipped her up. "I'm really glad I didn't break any."

"Can I help with anything else?," Amy asked and before Beca could respond. "Let me do your hair!"

"That would be great, Amy," Beca said. "I can't hold up my left arm for long."

Amy went to work and when she was done Beca was happy with the result.

"This looks great, Ames," Beca said checking out her hair. "Thanks!"

"I figure I owed you for making you have to tell Chloe and Carrie about being _Reggie B_ ," Amy said.

"I was going to tell them both anyway," Beca said. "You just made it happen sooner."

"I'm still sorry," Amy said. "And I promise, I only told the dingos back home who you really are. They won't say anything."

Beca let out a laugh. "Good to know." Beca stood and smoothed a hand down her dress. "I better go. It's six already and the car I ordered should be downstairs."

"Have a good night," Amy said. "And don't worry about me. I'll have my headphones on so I won't be able to hear anything when you get home."

Beca shook her head and smiled. "Good night, Amy."

Beca got her clutch and put her phone and wallet inside. She grabbed her keys from the dish by the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked next door and knocked. Carrie opened the door and smiled.

"Damn, Beca," Carrie said. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks," Beca said. "Is Chloe ready?"

"Come on in," Carrie said stepping aside. "I'll let her know you're here."

Beca stepped inside and Carrie went to get Chloe.

"Beca's here," Carrie told Chloe as she walked in the bedroom.

"Thanks," Chloe said and checked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her stuff and leaving the bedroom.

The two sisters walked down the short hall to the living room and her heart almost stopped when she caught sight of Beca. Beca was standing near the door looking around, giving Chloe a chance to really look at Beca. She was stunning. Beca was wearing a simple black dress with silver threads running through. The dress ended just above the knee. Her hair was curled and hanging loosely down her back.

"Hey," Chloe said getting Beca's attention.

Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled. Chloe looked beautiful in a blue dress that made her eyes pop even more. Her hair was in a braid and laid over her right shoulder.

"You look really nice," Beca said. "Are you ready? The car is here for us."

"I'm ready," Chloe said and started toward the door.

Beca hurried to reach it first and opened it for her. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Have fun you two," Carrie called after them.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"I hope this place is okay," Beca said. "Carrie said you like Mexican food."

"I love Mexican food," Chloe said. "I know you can't drink with your meds but do you mind if I have a margarita?"

"I don't mind at all," Beca said. "It was sweet of you to ask. I don't like guacamole, so I'm going to get some queso. We can also get the guac if you want."

"I love guacamole," Chloe said. "So, yes, please, I want."

The waiter came by and took their drink orders. "We'd also like a bowl of queso and some guacamole," Beca said before the waiter walked away.

"I can't believe you don't like guacamole," Chloe said.

"I don't like avocados," Beca said. "I'm not sure exactly why but think it's a texture thing." Beca started looking at the menu. "I think I'm getting the beef fajitas. What about you?"

"Fajitas sound good," Chloe said. "But, I think I'm going to get the shrimp tacos."

The waiter came back with the drinks, queso, and guacamole. He asked if they were ready to order. Beca and Chloe gave their orders and the waiter left.

"Mmmmm," Chloe said taking a sip of her margarita. "That's really good."

Beca smiled and dipped a chip in the queso and bit into it. Chloe did the same with the guacamole.

"Can I ask you a personal question?," Beca asked. "You don't have to answer it if I'm out of line."

"What do you want to know?," Chloe asked and waited.

"Well, Jesse said something about how you don't do relationships," Beca said. "I just was wondering if I'm a fling or something to pass the time until the next person comes along."

Beca swallows and looks at Chloe. Chloe just stares back at Beca impassively. Beca squirms under her scrutiny and looks around the room. Her eyes finally settle back on Chloe and she's looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I shouldn't have asked that. It was rude and I'm sorry."

Chloe looks up at Beca. "It's okay," Chloe said and gave Beca a small smile. "I really like you, Beca. I'll be honest; you're the first person in a very long time who made me want to be in a real relationship. So, no, I don't think of you as a fling. I want to see where this goes because I think we'll be good for each other."

Beca smiled. "I like you, too. A lot. And I think we'll be good for each other as well." Beca thought for a moment. "I'm guessing someone you were in a relationship with hurt you. Badly. I know my last real relationship was a while ago and I have trouble letting people in because she cheated on me. I kind of fall hard when I meet someone I really like. I've had a few heartbreaks but no one has come close to being 'the one'. I guess I'm looking for my forever."

"I like that," Chloe said. "One of the reasons I haven't been in a relationship in a while is because I have a hard time trusting people. I was cheated on; more than once. So, when I started seeing someone new, the trust thing would haunt me so I'd dump them before I had to worry about them cheating on me or leaving me."

"Who in their right mind would cheat on you?," Beca asked incredulously. "I mean, look at you. You're stunning and you're smart, funny, caring. You're like the total package."

"Thank you," Chloe said and blushed slightly. She could tell that Beca was sincere and she hadn't felt that from anyone in a long time.

"Want to tell me about it?," Beca asked. "The cheating I mean."

Chloe was kept from responding when the waiter arrived with their food. He set everything down and asked if they needed more to drink. Chloe requested another margarita and the waiter left.

"I'll tell you my story later," Chloe said. "I'd like to enjoy our evening."

"I can agree with that," Beca said as they started to eat.

Beca had just taken a bite of her fajita when her phone buzzed. She wiped her mouth and pulled out her phone. She smiled and looked at Chloe.

"It seems Amy and Jesse are hitting a karaoke bar and want to know if we want to join them," Beca said. "I was going to ask what you wanted to do after dinner, so I'll leave it up to you."

"Well, I-" Chloe was interrupted by her phone. She pulled it out and checked it. "It looks like everyone is going to the karaoke bar. That was from Aubrey. She and Stacie are in." Beca and Chloe's phones both buzzed. "Looks like Carrie and Aidan are going as well."

"In that case," Beca said. "We should go."

"I'll text Aubrey and Carrie," Chloe said. "I'll tell them we can meet them after nine."

"I'll let Jesse and Amy know," Beca said.

The messages were sent and Beca and Chloe went back to their meals. They talked and laughed and were having a good time. Beca suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a shiver run down her spine. She looked around because it felt as if someone were watching her.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked, brows furrowed with concern.

"Yeah, sorry," Beca said. "I just feel like someone's watching me. I'm just being paranoid."

Chloe also looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Don't worry too much," Chloe told Beca. "You're safe with me. And after dinner, we'll be with a bunch of other people who will have your back."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe had finished dinner and were talking and getting to know each other better. Beca checked her phone and her eyes widened.

"We've been talking for over an hour," Beca said. "It's almost time to meet everyone. Are you ready to go?"

"Not really," Chloe said with a smile. "But I guess we should."

Beca called for the check and paid their bill. She then took Chloe's hand as they walked out the to their car. The driver opened the door for them. Beca told him where they needed to go next and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. The driver got behind the wheel and drove off.

"I'm having a really great time," Chloe told Beca.

"So am I," Beca said. "I hope this is just the first of many dates to come."

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

They stared into the other's eyes. They moved forward, closing the distance between them until their lips crashed together. One of them, or maybe it was both, moaned into the kiss. Chloe curled her hand behind Beca's neck and held her in place as they continued to kiss. Their seat belts were the only thing keeping them from going any further.

"Wow," Beca said as she finally came up for air. "I could certainly get used to that."

"Same," Chloe said and pulled Beca into another kiss.

They continued their mini-makeout until the heard a tapping sound and pulled apart. The divider came down and the driver let them know they had arrived at their destination.

"Oh, um, thank you," Beca said, clearing her throat.

The driver got out and opened the door for the two and they stepped out of the car. "We'll probably want to leave around 11:00," Beca told the driver. "Tomorrow is a workday."

"I'll be here," the driver told her and Beca took Chloe's hand and led her inside.

"Should we get a drink first or look for everyone?," Chloe asked.

"Beca!," Jesse's voice called out.

"I think we found them," Beca said.

"I'm getting drinks," Jesse said as he approached them. "We have a table right over there." Jesse pointed and the girls saw everyone else was seated around a large table. "What's your poison?"

"I'll just have a beer," Chloe said.

"I'll have a coke," Beca said.

Jesse headed to the bar and Beca and Chloe went to greet everyone at the table. Beca and Chloe sat down; Chloe was next to Carrie.

Carrie laughed and reached a hand up to wipe at Chloe's chin. "Since when did you start wearing your lipstick on your chin?," she asked with a laugh. "And two different shades at the same time?"

"Shut up," Chloe said with a laugh and swatted Carrie's hand away from her face. She wiped at her chin and looked over at Aidan. "Hey, Aidan. How's everything?"

On the other side of Chloe, Beca leaned forward and gave Aidan a quick wave.

"Hey, Beca," Aidan said leaning forward a bit as well. "I can't believe you two finally met. Carrie's been trying to make it happen since the day she met you."

"I know," Beca said. "But I think we met at just the right time." She turned her head to look at Chloe and Chloe leaned in and kissed her.

"Chloe!," Aubrey all but screamed. "What are you doing? You don't even know her."

"Yes, I do," Chloe said. "And I'm looking forward to knowing her a whole lot better."

"Wait," Aubrey said. "Beca's the girl Carrie's been trying to set you up with? The girl you were talking about the night she got stabbed?"

"Yep," Chloe said grabbing her beer and Beca's coke from Jesse. "We're actually on our first official date."

"Does this mean I can't flirt with her anymore?," Stacie asked, frowning and throwing Beca a wink at the same time.

Beca blushed and Chloe laughed. "That's exactly what it means," Chloe said causing Beca to smile. "From now until further notice, I'm the only one who is allowed to make her blush and get all flustered."

"Fine with me," Beca said taking a sip of her coke.

"Hey, Shawshank!," Amy yelled from the end of the table.

Beca grimaced and called back, "What, Amy?"

"Get those pipes ready," Amy said. "I put you in for a song."

"Oh, God," Beca muttered. "I'm too sober for this." Beca stood and excused herself from the table. "If I'm going to sing I need to use the restroom first."

The ladies room was situated down a short hallway away from the main room of the bar. It was kind of dark but Beca didn't really pay too much attention to it. She got to the bathroom door and pushed; nothing happened. There was a piece of paper taped to the door and she pulled it out a bit so she could use the little bit of light coming from the bar area to read "Out of Order".

"Shit," Beca mumbled. "Where's another bathroom?"

Just as Beca started to turn to go back to the bar someone stepped out of the shadows and jabbed something in her lower back.

"I have a gun and I need you to cooperate," the voice said.

"W-who are you?," Beca asked.

"You know who I am," the voice responded. "Start walking toward the Exit sign at the end of the hall."

Beca swallowed and started walking slowly toward the exit. She knew the voice had to belong to Anita, her stalker. She wondered if she really did have a gun. She stopped and slowly turned to look behind her. She could see the form of a person in the semi-darkness. Based on the small build, she knew for certain it was a woman and had to be Anita Michaels.

"What are you doing? Keep moving," Anita said waving what appeared to be a gun at Beca

Beca became very afraid when she saw the gun pointed at her. She continued to face Anita. She slowly moved her hands to her clutch and reached inside. She was hoping that if she couldn't distinguish much in the hallway that Anita couldn't either. She found her phone and held it down inside her clutch knowing that it would elicit a bright glow when it 'woke' up.

"Why are you doing this?," Beca asked trying to stall Anita.

"You left me no choice," Anita said. "I tried to get you to listen to me and you ignored me. You had me arrested, Beca. I couldn't let that go unpunished."

Beca needed a distraction. She suddenly looked over Anita's shoulder and called out for help. Anita turned to see who she was calling out to. In the darkness of the hall, the shadows moved as if someone were there. Anita turned back to Beca and moved to stand less than a foot away from her.

"I'm going to make sure no one is coming," Anita told her. "Stay here or I might have to use my first bullet on your new girlfriend."

"Don't you touch her," Beca growled.

"I won't, as long as you stay right where you are," Anita said.

"Fine," Beca said and slumped her shoulders.

"Good," Anita said and leaned in and kissed Beca's cheek. "I'll be right back, babe."

As soon as Anita started moving down the hall, Beca thought about running out the back door but shot that idea down immediately. Anita was a bit unhinged and Beca was afraid she'd start shooting up the bar. Instead, she opened her phone and quickly did a group text to Jesse, Chloe, Carrie, and Amy.

 _Beca: 9-1-1 hallway ladies room_

She hit send and turned her phone off. She stuck it in her purse and stood there as Anita came rushing back to her.

"Let's go," Anita said and pointed at the door with her gun.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Back at the table, Chloe was laughing at some story Amy was telling. Aidan and Jesse were talking movies. Carrie was sipping her drink and just enjoying being out with her sister. It's been a while since she's liked anyone Chloe's dated; the ones she got to meet usually weren't around for long. She had a good feeling about Beca. Carrie thinks that Beca will make Chloe happy and that's all she could ask for.

Carrie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out in case the hospital was calling her in. She looked to see a text from Beca. She furrowed her brow and opened the text.

"Oh, shit," Carrie said loudly, causing everyone at the table to look at her. "Beca's in trouble."

"What?!," Chloe asked. She noticed she had a text as well and read it. She didn't say anything; she jumped up and started pushing through the crowd towards the bathroom.

Carrie, Aidan, and Jesse were right on her heels. Stacie, Aubrey, and Amy were also trying to make their way through the crowd. Amy had the phone to her ear calling 9-1-1 to request police.

Aidan grabbed Chloe's arm before she could go storming down the hallway.

"Let me go, Aidan," Chloe hissed.

"No," Aidan said his voice lowered. "We have to be careful. We don't know what we're walking into. We don't want to put Beca in any more danger than she's already in."

"He's right, Chlo," Carrie said softly.

Chloe stopped struggling and Carrie pulled her into a hug. Jesse and Aidan told the girls to stay back and they were going to see if they could see anything. Jesse stuck his head around the corner and could see two figures standing about ten feet away. He crouched down and got on all fours and quietly made his way about three feet down the hallway.

" _Let's go,"_ Jesse heard a voice say _._

" _Could you put the gun away, please?"_ Jesse knew that to be Beca's voice and he froze.

" _No,"_ the other voice said. _"I need it as insurance to make sure you do what I tell you."_

Jesse scurried back as quietly as he could and stood once he was around the corner. "Beca's back there and she's being held at gunpoint."

Everyone stood shocked. Chloe could feel a tear slide down her cheek.

"It's got to be her stalker," Chloe said.

"She's trying to get Beca to go out the back," Jesse said.

"I have an idea," Aidan said. "She's never seen Jesse or me." He told Jesse and the girls his plan. "We just need to keep her distracted until the police get here. Just follow my lead."

Jesse said he was ready and Aidan started to act drunk. Really drunk. Jesse had Aidan's arm around his shoulder and staggered along with him around the corner and down the hall.

"Jesse, I just have to say," Aidan said slurring his words. "I love you, man."

"I love you, too, man," Jesse slurred back at him. "Oops," Jesse said as he staggered into the wall with Aidan. "Sorry, wall."

Aidan started laughing, and so did Jesse. They both watched as Anita turned to look at them. She ran a hand through her hair and started mumbling. They saw Beca and she looked as if she recognized them. Suddenly, Anita put her arm up and pointed the gun at Jesse and Aidan.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?," Anita yelled at them.

"We just wanted to," Jesse started slurring his words again and speaking a bit incoherently. He waved his arm at the door. "You know. Outside."

"For air," Aidan provided and started laughing.

"The exit is locked," Anita said still pointing the gun at them. "You'll have to go out front."

Beca kept her eyes on Anita. She was facing away from Beca and she was trying to figure out how to get the gun away from her.

"Why are you poin-pointing your phone at us?," Jesse asked. "Want my number?"

Jesse started laughing. Aidan laughed and then stopped. "Man, I don't feel so good." He made as if he was going to throw up. Anita stepped back and pointed the gun at them again. "Get out of here," she screamed.

Beca took the opening and grabbed the arm holding the gun and pushed Anita into the wall. The gun went off and everyone dropped to the floor. Beca wrestled with Anita and the gun went off again. Beca shoved Anita as hard as she could face first into the wall. The gun fell from Anita's hand and Anita elbowed Beca twice in her left side. Hard. Beca let out an anguished groan and fell to the floor.

Jesse and Aidan closed the distance between them and Anita and managed to wrangle her to the floor. Aidan was holding her down and Jesse was feeling along the wall for a light switch. He found one near the door and turned on some lights. He had to blink to adjust his eyes. He saw Beca lying motionless on the floor.

"Beca!," Jesse yelled and rushed to her.

Chloe, hearing Jesse yell Beca's name, came running around the corner and saw Beca lying on the floor. She rushed over to her calling Beca's name.

"Don't move her," Carrie said as she got to Beca. "Let me check her over before we move her, okay?" Chloe and Jesse knelt on the floor with tears rolling down both their faces. "I promise, it'll be okay."

Carrie looked Beca over and didn't see any blood or bullet wounds. "I don't see any bullet wounds," Carrie said. "She wasn't shot."

"Oh, thank God," Jesse muttered.

"I think she may have reinjured her ribs," Carrie told them. "She sounds like she's having a little trouble breathing. The paramedics will take care of her."

The hallway was suddenly filled with police and the paramedics. Carrie knew them and motioned them over to Beca. She helped Chloe to her feet and moved her away so the paramedics could work. Jesse stood over them running his hand through his hair. Aidan was holding onto Clarrie and Chloe as they stood watching the paramedics.

Meanwhile, the police arrested Anita Michaels and took her out in handcuffs. A detective started questioning Beca's friends to find out what had happened. They told him what they knew, which wasn't a lot. They each couldn't help but worry about Beca, so they were distracted.

Aidan went back to the detective. "Detective," Aidan said. "Everyone is worried about their friend and we all want to go to the hospital with her. Can you ask your questions there? Jesse and I can fill you in on some things but Beca's the only one who can tell you what happened from the beginning."

"That's fine," the detective said. "I'll have to follow the victim to the hospital anyway."

Aidan reached Carrie and Chloe as the paramedics placed Beca on the gurney.

"Can I go with her?," Jesse asked. "She's my cousin."

"Sure," the paramedic said.

"Go ahead, Jesse," Amy said. "I'll drive your car to the hospital and meet you there."

"Okay," Jesse said and tossed Amy his keys.

"Come on, Chloe," Carrie said. "You can ride with us."

"We'll be right behind you," Aubrey stated.

They all rushed out to their cars and watched as Beca was loaded into the ambulance. Jesse got in and the ambulance took off. Aidan, Amy, and Aubrey immediately pulled out of the parking lot and followed the ambulance.

"Do you think she'll be okay?," Chloe asked in a soft voice as the tears continued to fall.

"Yeah, Chlo," Carrie said with a reassuring smile. "I think she'll be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's friends arrived and rushed into the Emergency Room. Carrie approached the nurse at the desk.

"Hey, Mary," Carrie said. "We're here for Beca Mitchell. Her cousin is with her, and we'd like to let him know we are here."

"I'm sorry your friend is hurt, Carrie," Mary said sincerely. "Why don't you go on back and find her cousin. He'll probably feel better knowing you're here."

"Thanks, Mary," Carrie said. She walked back over to the group and said, "I'm going to go check on Jesse. I'll also see how Beca is doing. Wait here, and I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Care," Chloe said.

"Don't worry," Carrie said. "I'll let them know she's family. They'll keep me posted."

Carrie went to the back. Chloe sat with her head in her hands, bouncing her leg up and down.

"You okay, Chloe?," Aidan asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said and quietly laughed. "I've known this girl for four days, and I feel-" Chloe swallowed and looked at Aidan. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I guess," Aidan said. "I mean I've heard other people say that's what happened to them."

"Are you in love with Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"The ginger loves Beca?," Amy said excitedly.

"Oh, God," Chloe said and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm feeling. I just know that my chest hurts not knowing what's going on with Beca. I, just, I. Dammit!"

Aubrey puts her arm around Chloe's shoulders. "It's okay, Chlo. You can have feelings for her without putting a name like love on it."

"But, I don't fall in love," Chloe said. "Not anymore."

"I hate to break it to you, honey," Stacie said. "But it looks to me like you do."

"Chloe, I've known you for three years," Aidan said. "I've only seen you and Beca together tonight, and I have to say I've never seen you smile like that with others you've dated. Something tells me that this is the start of something pretty great. Don't mess it up by over thinking about it."

"I agree with Carrie's boy toy," Amy said. "Beca's one of my best friends, and when she falls in loves, she loves fast and hard. And I'm not talking sexually. Well, I wouldn't know how she was in that department since my boyfriends wouldn't be too happy if I dived into the lady-lovin'."

"Excuse me, Amy," Aubrey interrupted with a strained look on her face. "Is there a point you're trying to make in there somewhere?"

"My point is," Amy said and turned to look at Chloe. "Beca is my best friend and she will the best girlfriend you could ever have. Don't hurt her and it will all be good. Okay?"

Chloe just nodded and looked down at the floor. Carrie came out, and everyone looked up at her.

"They're getting her ready to take her down for x-rays," Carrie said. "They're pretty sure she has at least one broken rib; maybe a slight concussion. Their first thought was that she had a punctured lung as well, but they've already ruled that out. She's awake and talking to Jesse; he should be out in a minute."

"Aidan, did you see how Beca got hurt?," Stacie asked.

"After the first gunshot I hit the floor," Aidan said. "I saw Beca scuffling with the girl and just after the second shot, she elbowed Beca hard in the ribs a couple of times."

"That makes sense," Carrie said. "Beca already had a cracked rib. It wouldn't have taken much to break it. The x-rays will tell the doctor more. She'll probably have to stay here for a few days. Then the clock kind of starts all over again and it will be about six to eight weeks, maybe longer, before her ribs are healed. She's already not happy about that."

"What about the concussion?," Chloe asked. "How would that have happened if she got hit in her ribs?"

"My guess is she probably hit her head when she fell from the sudden pain of her rib breaking," Carrie said. "She was unconscious when Jesse and Aidan subdued Anita."

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up to see Jesse waving her over. She looked at Carrie and Carrie shrugged. "Go see what he wants."

Chloe got up and made her way over to Jesse, looking back over her shoulder at her friends. She reached Jesse, and he smiled at her.

"Beca's asking for you," Jesse said. "I'll show you back to where she is."

"I thought they were taking her down for x-rays," Chloe said.

"They're backed up a bit," Jesse told her. "It'll be about twenty minutes before they take her."

"Oh," Chloe said and followed Jesse back to Beca.

Chloe walked in to see Beca laying back on the bed, the head of the bed raised at an angle to help relieve some of the pressure of the broken rib. Beca smiled when she saw Chloe. She patted the bed indicating that Chloe should come sit down. Chloe looked at Jesse, and he nodded his head with a smile.

"You go talk to her," Jesse said. "I'll be out with the others." Jesse turned and left.

Choe walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Heyyy, Chloeeee," Beca said smiling at the redhead.

"Hey," Chloe said. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad since they gave me some pain stuff," Beca said. "It's awesome!"

Chloe bit back a smile. "So, I hear you might have two broken ribs."

"Yep," Beca said with a goofy smile. "Two is better than one, right?"

"I don't think so," Chloe said. "Not when it's broken ribs."

"Do they have barbecue sauce on them?," Beca asked her eyes wide. "I could go for some barbecue ribs right about now."

"I promise we'll get some when you get out of the hospital," Chloe said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Beca said suddenly frowning.

"Sorry for what?," Chloe asked.

"For messing up our date," Beca said sadly. "I understand if you never want to go out with me again."

"We will definitely be going out again," Chloe said with a big smile. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"I have sore ribs," Beca said looking down at her chest and barely touching her ribs.

"I know," Chloe said as she pushed the hair out of Beca's eyes.

"We're never going to have sex," Beca said and started to cry.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. Of all things to worry about, Beca is worried about that. Chloe took both of Beca's hands in hers and leaned in close to Beca.

"Don't cry," Chloe said. "You'll hurt yourself more."

"Okay," Beca said and wiped at her eyes.

"Trust me, we will definitely be having sex when you're better," Chloe said. "I guarantee it."

"Really?," Beca asked her voice dropping an octave.

"Really," Chloe responded.

"Yippee!," Beca said and tried to raise her arms in a cheer. "Ow, ow, ow! Fuck that hurt."

"You need to be careful or we can't have sex for a really, really, really long time," Chloe said with a grin.

"Okay," Beca said and settled back on the bed. She looked at Chloe and said, "I think I love you."

Chloe's eyes widened and before she could say anything, two orderlies and a nurse arrived to take Beca down for x-rays. Chloe was ushered out and she watched until Beca was out of sight before going back out to the waiting room.

Carrie saw Chloe's face and thought something was wrong. She rushed over to Chloe.

"Is everything okay?," Carrie asked quietly so as not to scare the others.

"She said she thinks she loves me," Chloe whispered.

Carrie looked at Chloe and started to laugh. "That's it? Oh, my God, I thought something bad happened."

"She's only known me for like four days," Chloe said. "And she already thinks she loves me."

Chloe was chewing on her lip and Carrie pulled her over to a seat. They sat and Carrie looked at Chloe. "She was giving some pretty strong pain meds," Carrie said. "She won't remember anything she said, so whatever you guys talked about she'll forget by the time you see her again. It was just the meds talking, okay?"

"She was kind of out of it," Chloe said. "She was talking about her ribs and then said she wanted some with barbecue sauce."

"Not the weirdest thing I've heard a patient say," Carrie said.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit freaked out," Chloe said. "Before you came back from seeing Jesse, I kind of had a moment. I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Chloe, that's great," Carrie said and hugged her.

Chloe was still freaked out. The last few times she allowed herself to fall in love, she got her heart broken.

"I know what you're thinking," Carrie said. "And stop. Beca is not Megan or Tom. I have a feeling that girl is the one for you. Don't let what those assholes did get inside your head. Give Beca the benefit of the doubt and let whatever happens, happen."

"I know you're right," Chloe said. "Still kind of hard to forget though. I thought they were 'the one' and look what happened."

"Chlo, I saw you with both of them," Carrie said. "And I can honestly say the whole time you were with them, I never saw you as happy around them the way you've been around Beca these past few days. Give it some time. It will be a real test for you since she won't be able to do anything _strenuous_ until her ribs heal."

Carrie gave Chloe a mischievous grin and continued. "You'll have to spend all your time with her _vertically_. You have no choice but to get to know her better before you get _horizontal_."

"Shut up," Chloe said with a laugh. "She told me she had sore ribs and when I said I knew she did, she said we were never going to have sex and started to cry."

"That is so cute," Carrie said. "I'm guessing you assured her that you would be having sex."

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said quickly. She looked at Carrie and Carrie looked at her and then they both started laughing. "I love you, you know. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"I love you, too," Carrie said and hugged Chloe. She pulled back and said, "Let's go sit with the others."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca spent three days in the hospital before she could go home. Chloe, Carrie, and Amy spent those days setting up Beca's apartment for her return. Amy purchased two recliners; one was put in the living room so Beca could sit in a semi-upright position when she wasn't in her bedroom. The other was placed in her bedroom so she could sleep in an upright position and Chloe would be close by if she should need anything during the night.

Carrie spent time explaining to both Chloe and Amy what they could do to help Beca. She also told them that most of the work was going to have to be done by Beca herself. They just needed to make sure Beca got up and moved around as much as possible. She also made sure there were ice packs in the freezer for Beca to use the first few days she was home.

On the day Beca was released everything was ready for her when Jesse brought her home. Since it was a Saturday, everyone was there to greet Beca when she came in. They could see that Beca was worn out by the time she made it to the apartment so they all said their goodbyes about an hour later with promises to see her at dinner. Beca was asleep by the time the door closed on the last of her guests. Chloe put a pillow under Beca's head and another across her stomach per Carrie so that if she coughed she could hold the pillow to her ribs to help ease some of the pain.

Beca woke when she heard a knock on the door about two hours later. Chloe answered and Detective Winston was standing there asking if Beca was able to talk with him. Beca told Chloe it was okay and she ushered the detective in.

"Have a seat," Beca said indicating the sofa.

Detective Winston sat and asked Beca how she was doing.

"I'm okay, I guess," Beca said.

"I wanted to update you on your case," Detective Winston said. "And I also have a few questions. Are you up to it? I can come back in a couple of days if you need me to."

"You're here now," Beca said. "Let's do it."

"Okay," Detective Winston said. "First, Anita Michaels is undergoing a psychiatric evaluation to see if she is fit to stand trial. We think she is going to be declared mentally incompetent. But we still need to investigate her claims in the event we there will be a trial."

"What claims?," Chloe asked.

"She claims you know her because you worked together at a recording studio." Beca's face blanched. She was going to have to tell this detective who she was. "Said that she was a backup singer on an album that _Reggie B_ produced."

Beca looked over to Chloe and back to the detective. She didn't say anything.

"She also said that you took a "special interest" in her," Detective Winston said.

"What are you trying to get at?," Chloe asked.

"Look anything you tell me will become a matter of public record if this goes to trial," Detective Winston told Beca. "And everything Ms. Michaels is claiming will be put out there."

"What exactly is she claiming?," Beca sked.

"That you are _Reggie B_ and the two of you had a...romantic relationship while working on an album for a band called _Tealites_. She was a backup singer."

Beca tried to shift in her seat and grimaced. Chloe looked at her with concern and Beca told her she was fine.

Beca took as deep a breath as she could manage and looked at the detective. "Part of what she claims is true," Beca told him. "I am _Reggie B_ and I did produce an album for a group called _Tealites_. It's been over a year and I don't remember any of the backup singers. And I never had a relationship of any kind with her."

"I promise I won't say anything about you being _Reggie B_ ," the detective told Beca. "The DA will do everything he can to try and get Ms. Michaels to take a deal. Like I said, she is currently undergoing a psychiatric evaluation to see if she is mentally fit to stand trial. If she is deemed unfit to stand trial, your identity will remain secret. If she's deemed fit and it goes to trial, I'm afraid people will find out who you really are."

Beca sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," she said. "I was hoping it would be on my terms and not someone else's."

"I will push the DA to keep this from going to trial," the detective said. "But I won't be able to stop her from telling anyone who listens who you are."

"Maybe you should just come clean about it," Chloe said. "Do it on your own terms."

"I'll have to talk to the studio about it," Beca said. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mitchell," the detective said. "I'm actually a big fan and found the mystery behind _Reggie B_ to be a big part of who you are."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Was there anything else, detective?," Chloe asked. "Beca just came home from the hospital earlier today and is pretty tired."

"Just one more thing," Detective Winston. "This is a little creepy for lack of a better word."

"Creepy?," Beca asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Detective Winston said. "We searched Anita Michaels' apartment and there was a shrine of sorts. It had pictures of you from magazines but also some that looked like they may have been taken with a telephoto lens. There were a couple of you and Miss Beale dining in a restaurant on the night of your second attack. She, um, she had exed Miss Beale out of the photos. One of the photos was stuck to the wall with a knife." He looked at Chloe and cleared his throat. "We think if you had gone to the bathroom instead of Miss Mitchell, she would have tried to take you."

"This is fucked up," Beca said, grimacing again when she tried to sit up. "I don't even know her or remember her. Has she been stalking me for over a year?"

"Some of the photos date back about that long," Detective Winston responded.

"So, why did she decide to do something to me now?," Beca asked. "I mean, she's had over a year."

"We found out she's been institutionalized before," Detective Winson said. "She had self-admitted herself to a psychiatric facility about eight months ago. She checked herself out about five months ago. Apparently, she went looking for you at your old apartment and you were no longer there. She remembered hearing you talk about your father being a professor at Barden University so she flew to Atlanta. She stayed around the area until she found out who he was and followed him home. She broke into his house and stole stuff she thought was yours. When she came back to L.A., she said she decided to find you at a club where she knew you DJed. She had gone to the club a couple of times but could never get you alone. She watched you and discovered that you would always go outside before your set. She decided that was the opportune time to approach you. When she did and you claimed you didn't know her-"

"I don't know her," Beca interrupted, angrily.

"Right, sorry," Detective Winston said. "She said she got upset when you told her you didn't remember her and she 'blacked out' and didn't know what she had done until later when she heard people talking about the DJ that got stabbed."

"Unbelievable," Chloe said running a hand through her hair. "How did she find us at the diner? The day she followed us and kept crashing into my car."

"She waited at the hospital," Detective Winston said. "She then followed Ms. Mitchell home. She said she spent several days and nights sitting in her car watching the building, hoping to see her. After a couple of days, she decided to enter the building and checked the mailboxes in the lobby to get Ms. Mitchell's apartment number. She went back to her car and waited. You finally came out and she followed you to the diner. She got really upset when she saw you looking cozy with Ms. Beale."

"This woman is crazy," Chloe said. "But, she also seems to be very smart. I mean she watches Beca to learn her routine and stabs her. She flies to Atlanta to rob Mr. Mitchell's house and then boxes the stuff up and delivers it to Beca's apartment. She follows us out on our date and then tries to take Beca at gunpoint. That's all crazy but also had to take some careful thought and planning."

Beca couldn't wrap her mind around someone doing all that to someone they barely knew. She looked at Chloe and Chloe could see how tired she was.

"Detective, is there anything else?," Chloe asked. "Beca's really tired and I think she needs to rest."

"That's all I need from Ms. Mitchell," Detective Winston said. "I still need to get statements from the other Ms. Beale and her date."

"Carrie lives next door," Chloe said. "I think she's home and Aidan might be there as well."

"Thank you," Detective Winston stood and looked at Beca. "Thank you, as well, Miss Mitchell. I'll keep you posted on any new developments."

"I'll walk you over to Carrie's," Chloe said.

Chloe was back in just a few minutes to find Beca watching the door. Chloe walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just a lot to take in."

"Are you still thinking about coming out as _Reggie B_?," Chloe asked.

"I'm going to talk to the studio to see what my options are," Beca said. "Hopefully, I can maintain my secret identity. But, I need to come up with a game plan in the event I can't."

"I told Carrie to come over after the detective left so we can start on dinner," Chloe said. "Unless you're not feeling up to it. We can do it another time."

"No," Beca said. "I'm looking forward to seeing everyone outside the hospital. I think I'll sleep until it's time for them to get here."

"Do you want me to help you into your room?," Chloe asked. "We have another chair in there for you to sleep in. I can wake you when it's almost time to eat."

"I'm fine here," Beca said. "Where's Amy? I don't remember her being here when I came home."

"She's out looking at some places," Chloe said. "She's decided to move to L.A."

"She did?," Beca said. "Wow. I've been telling her she should live here but she said she was happy in Australia and enjoyed just visiting here once in a while."

"I like her," Chloe said. "She had us all laughing at her stories while we were working on getting the apartment ready for you to come home. She's quite the character and she really cares a lot about you."

Chloe started gathering the ingredients for the dinner she and Carrie had planned for Beca's first night home. She noticed that Beca had grown quiet and when she looked over at her, Beca was asleep.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It had been two weeks since Beca came home from the hospital and she was getting a little stir crazy. Chloe and Carrie had taken her outside to get her to move around, but she never got very far from her building. She had finally started to feel somewhat better and wanted to get out.

It was Saturday and the whole gang was coming over later that afternoon for dinner and a movie or whatever. Chloe was in the kitchen and Beca watched her as she moved around making lunch for them.

"Chloe?," Beca called out to her.

"Yeah, Becs," Chloe responded looking over at her.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?," Beca asked.

"Ooh, a date with Beca Mitchell?," Chloe said and smiled. "I'm in. Where do you want to go?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Beca said. "You'll have to drive so. . ."

"Can we go to that Mexican place where we had our first date?," Chloe asked.

"That sounds good," Beca replied.

"It's a date," Chloe said. "Lunch is ready. Do you need any help?"

"I think I got it," Beca said. "I'm still sore but I've been getting up and moving around so it's not as bad."

Beca slowly made her way out of the recliner and into the dining room. She sat down and was holding her side as she took a couple of not quite deep breaths.

"That wasn't so bad," Beca said with a slight grimace.

"You're doing really well," Chloe said. "You've been up and moving around, plus you've been doing the breathing exercises Carrie showed you."

"It's only been a little over three weeks since the whole Anita stabbing me thing," Beca said. "But I swear it feels like a year since I felt good. The only good thing is I can still work on my music."

"It will get better," Chloe said. "I have to go to my apartment today to check on things and get my mail. Carrie's home so I can ask her to stay with you for a little while."

"What am I going to do without having you around every day?," Beca asked.

"Am I going somewhere?," Chloe asked.

"I mean when I'm healed and you go back to your apartment," Beca said. "It's been really nice having you here."

Chloe looked at Beca with a grin, causing her to blush slightly.

"Are you trying to say you like me?," Chloe asked teasingly.

"Stop it," Beca said and laughed. "You know I like you. Quit fishing for compliments. It's very unbecoming on you."

Chloe gasped and put a hand to her chest. "I am was not fishing for compliments."

"Why are you so perfect?," Beca asked softly.

Now it was Chloe's turn to blush. "I'm far from perfect, Becs."

"You're perfect to me," Beca said.

Chloe looked at Beca and slowly leaned toward Beca to kiss her. Beca leaned toward Chloe as well.

"Ow, ow, shit!," Beca exclaimed holding her chest and letting out short breaths. "Sorry. I hit the edge of the table."

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah," Beca said and took a slow deep breath. "I'm good."

Chloe stood up and looked down at Beca. She took Beca's face in her hands. "Don't move," Chloe said as she bent down to take Beca's lips with her own.

Chloe broke the kiss and sat back down in her chair.

"Wow," was all Beca could say.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It had been a little over eight weeks since Beca broke her ribs and she and Chloe managed several dates in that time. For Beca, the best part was the kissing they got to do until Beca's ribs decided to remind her they were still sore. Not being able to have sex has given Beca and Chloe a chance to really get to know each other. All in all, not an unpleasant experience in Beca's estimation.

"So, Dr. Thompson," Beca said. "I feel much better. I can breathe without feeling like my chest is caving in. I can move my arms and upper body with only slight twinges now and then. Can I please start living a normal life again?"

The doctor chuckled. "I think it's safe to say that you can start adding some normal activities back into your routine. Driving should be okay but still no heavy lifting for a couple more weeks. Lightweight items should be okay. If there is any pain, stop doing whatever is you're doing."

"That's good news," Beca said. "Really good news. Um, can I, um, what about, uh-"

Beca blushed and stammered and the doctor took pity on her and said, "You can resume sexual activity as well. As long as you take it easy to start. Nothing too rough."

"Th-thank you," Beca said looking down at the floor and blushing even more.

"If you have any pain, take some ibuprofen," Dr. Thompson said. "Other than that, I think you're good to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Thompson," Beca said. The doctor left the examination room. Beca got dressed and left as well.

Beca met Amy in the waiting room and they left to go have lunch before going home.

"How did it go?," Amy asked as she drove.

"Dr. Thompson said I can start doing things again," Beca said. "Driving, carrying lightweight stuff, that sort of thing."

"That's good news, Beca," Amy said. "Is it alright if we go to the diner for lunch?"

"Let's do it," Beca said with a smile.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy dropped Beca off at her apartment. "I'm going to spend the night at Bumper's," Amy told Beca as she was getting out of the car. "Give you some privacy with the ginger."

Beca blushed. "Um, okay. Thanks."

"Just try to keep it down," Amy said. "You know her sister lives right next door."

"Oh, God," Beca said. "Bye, Amy."

Beca hurried upstairs to her apartment. She had a good two hours before Chloe would be there. Was it wrong that all she could think about was grabbing Chloe as soon as she walked in the door and dragging her to the bedroom?

"Oh, God," Beca thought. "You are such a perv."

Beca decided to just play it cool and let things happen naturally. Perfect in theory but not so much in the actual doing. Beca was a bundle of nerves as she waited for Chloe to get home.

"Home?," Beca thought. "This isn't really Chloe's home. I'm healed now and Chloe will be going back to her apartment."

Beca's head jerked toward the door when she heard it being opened. Chloe came in and smiled when she saw her.

"Hey," Chloe said as she set her bag by the door and dropped her keys on the table. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Beca looked at her and closed the distance between them. She pushed Chloe up against the door and kissed her, hard. Chloe let out a grunt when her back hit the door but quickly kissed Beca back. Things were getting heated and they jumped apart when there was a knock on the door behind Chloe. Beca took several steps back trying to regain her breath. Chloe was in no better shape and took a deep breath to compose herself as she turned and opened the door to find Carrie and Aidan standing there.

"Hey, Chlo," Carrie said as she and Aidan entered the apartment. "I heard you come home and we thought we'd check to see how Beca's appointment went."

Beca and Chloe stood looking at each other. Chloe was biting her bottom lip and Beca was still trying to control her breathing. Carrie looked back and forth between the two and grinned.

"We'll come back later," Carrie said. "Come on, Aidan, let's leave them alone."

"What?," Aidan said oblivious to what was happening in front of him. "We haven't heard what the doctor said."

Carrie rolled her eyes at him. "The doctor told Beca it was okay to resume her normal activities and I think we're interrupting."

"Interrupting what?," Aidan asked, still oblivious.

"They're going to have sex, Aidan," Carrie said as she pushed him toward the door.

"Oh," Aidan said and couldn't get out the door fast enough.

"Have fun, you two," Carrie said with a smirk as she closed the door.

"I both hate and love your sister, right now," Beca said as she pulled Chloe back into a kiss.

* * *

 **Before you ask, there will be no sexy times written. I'm sure you can all figure out what happens next, so I'll leave it to your imagination. Next chapter is going to be the last for this particular story. I may use this universe in another fic because I really like Carrie as Chloe's sister.**

 **Also, I am working on the last and probably final chapter of this fic. I live on the East Coast of the U.S. and we are under a State of Emergency due to Hurricane Florence so I'm hoping to get it done quickly so I can post it in the event we lose power. Good luck to everyone who finds themselves in its path.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone for their well-wishes.**

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday morning and Beca and Chloe we lounging on the sofa in Beca's living room. Beca was sitting in the middle and Chloe was leaning against the arm with her legs in Beca's lap. Beca's head was turned slightly so she could stare at Chloe.

"What?"

"You're really, really pretty," Beca said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Chloe replied.

"You know our six month anniversary of the day we met is coming up next week," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe said. "I have something planned for us."

"You do?," Beca asked.

"Of course I do," Chloe said. "It's a surprise."

"Hmmm," Beca said. "Are you going to tell me what it is? Or do I have to guess."

"Nope, not telling," Chloe said. "And I wouldn't tell you if you guessed anyway. Surprise. Remember?"

"Well, I hope you haven't planned anything for next weekend," Beca said with a smirk.

"I haven't," Chloe said. "But, why shouldn't I?"

"I've planned a weekend getaway for us," Beca said.

"Really?," Chloe said, moving to sit closer to Beca. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Beca said. "It's a surprise."

"Hmm, I'm not sure how I feel about surprises," Chloe said and straddled Beca's lap. She put her arms around Beca's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Um, no," Beca said putting her hands on Chloe's hips. "Surprise. Remember?"

Chloe placed light kisses along Beca's jawline, slowly moving toward her lips. She met Beca's lips and gave her a slow, sensuous kiss. Chloe pulled back, and Beca sat with a dazed look on her face.

"How about now?"

"Still, uh, still no," Beca said. "But we will definitely be doing more of that."

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca again when someone started banging on the door. Beca and Chloe's heads jerked to look over at the door.

"Beca, let me in," Carrie's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "I need to see Chloe."

"Is she crying?," Beca asked.

"It sounds like it," Chloe said as she got off Beca's lap and the two hurried to the door.

Chloe pulled open the door to find Carrie standing there with tears running down her face. "Ai-Aid-Aidan." She mumbled something else, but she was crying so hard Chloe couldn't understand what she said.

Chloe pulled Carrie into her arms and hugged her. "What about Aidan? Is he okay?"

"He, he, he," Carrie stuttered and pulled back from Chloe.

"He what?," Beca asked. "What did he do, Carrie?"

"He proposed," Aidan's voice said from the doorway.

Beca and Chloe looked from Carrie to Aidan and back to Carrie who was holding up her left hand showing off her engagement ring. She stood there with a huge smile on her face, nodding as the tears continued to fall. Chloe squealed and grabbed Carrie into a hug. Beca pulled Aidan into the apartment and hugged him.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "This is great news. Do mom and dad know yet?"

"No," Carrie said sniffling. "He just asked me, and I came right over here to tell you."

"Dude, it sure took you long enough," Beca said to Aidan.

Chloe and Carrie looked at Beca. "You knew he was going to propose?," Carrie asked.

"Um, I, he uh, well," Beca stuttered. Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine. Yes, I knew. He asked me to help him find a ring like two months ago. Sorry, dude."

"It's okay, Beca," Aidan said with a laugh. "I would have told her eventually."

"Why Beca?," Chloe asked Aidan with a pout "Why didn't you ask me?"

"No offense, babe, but you would have told her," Beca said.

"I would not," Chloe said indignantly.

It was Beca's turn to look at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," Chloe scoffed. "I probably would have."

"We want to go out and celebrate," Carrie said. "You guys up for it? We were going to ask Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse, and Amy, too."

"I am if Chloe is," Beca said.

"Let's do it," Chloe said with a big smile. "Where are we going?"

Carrie looked at Aidan, and both smiled. "Karaoke!"

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca always got a little anxious when they came to the karaoke bar. It was the same place that her stalker, Anita Michaels, had tried to abduct her at gunpoint six months earlier. She subconsciously put her hand on her side and held it over her ribs. She always had one of the girls go to the restroom with her whenever they were there.

Beca knew she didn't have to worry, but it didn't stop her. Anita Michaels had been charged with attempted murder and attempted kidnapping. She was found not guilty by reason of insanity and would be confined to a psychiatric facility for a minimum of 25 years. Through it all Beca was able to retain her anonymity as _Reggie B_.

Chloe and Carrie chatted as they walked into the karaoke bar ahead of Beca and Aidan. Beca stops when Aidan grabs her by the arm.

"I need your help," Aidan told Beca.

"What can I do?," Beca asked.

"I want to sing to Carrie," Aidan said nervously. "I'm not very good, but I thought maybe you could help me with a song."

"Do you have one in mind?," Beca asked.

Aidan gave her a big grin and said, "Yes, I do."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Aidan went to put his song in with the karaoke emcee, and Beca veered to the bar to get some champagne. The bartender opened the bottle and poured the champagne. Beca waved Jesse over to help her carry everything back to the table.

"Here we go," Jesse said. "Champagne to toast the newly engaged couple."

Beca grabbed two glasses and made her way to sit next to Chloe. She handed Chloe a glass and told her she should make a toast since Carrie was her sister.

"Okay," Chloe stood and got everyone's attention. "Here's to my sister, Carrie, and her fiance, Aidan. Aidan, I heard about you long before I met you. When Carrie came out to L.A. to work as the head trauma nurse at UCLA Trauma Center, I was afraid she was going to continue to be the workaholic she was back in Florida. But, just a few months after coming here she called to tell me about this handsome patient she had. Then a few weeks after that, she called all excited about you asking her out. That was over three years ago. In that time I've come to know you, and I can see that you love my sister unconditionally. You treat her how she deserves to be treated, and I couldn't have found a better man for her than you. Congratulations. I love you both!"

"Hear, hear," everyone yelled and sipped their champagne.

"That was really nice," Beca said wiping a tear from Chloe's cheek.

"Thank you," Carrie said and pulled Chloe into a hug. Aidan put his arms around Carrie, pulling Chloe in as well.

"Okay," Jesse said. "Let's sing!"

Jesse, Amy, and Stacie went to put in their songs. Just as they were getting back to the table Aidan's name was called to sing. Carrie looked at him curiously.

"This is for you, babe," Aidan told her as he and Beca went to the stage.

"Beca?," Chloe called out. Beca turned to look at her, smiled, and just shrugged her shoulders.

"This is for my fiance, Carrie," Aidan said into the microphone. "We just got engaged a few hours ago."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Beca could see that Aidan was really nervous, so she leaned over and said, "I'll start, and you come in when you feel comfortable. Okay?"

Aidan nodded his head. "Thanks."

The music started, and Beca looked right at Chloe as she took the lead.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Aidan was feeling confident and decided to join in. Beca looked at Aidan and smiled as she let him take over. She looked back over to Chloe. Chloe was sitting there biting her lip, mesmerized by how good her girlfriend sounded.

 _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

Aidan's voice faltered, so Beca joined back in and made it a duet. Aidan was doing a decent job, and he was staring at Carrie the whole time.

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me_

 _Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come_

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

When the song ended, Beca and Aidan were wearing big smiles on their faces as the Beale women came running to the stage. Carrie and Aidan kissed, and Chloe and Beca kissed as the crowd stood to applaud them.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that night, more like early the next morning, Beca and Chloe were laying in bed. Chloe had her head on Beca's shoulder, and Beca had her arm around Chloe.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you," Beca said nervously.

Chloe tilted her head up to look at Beca. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um, everything's fine," Beca said. "I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to move in with me?"

Chloe sat up on the bed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Beca responded, sitting up and facing Chloe. "I mean, you're here practically every night anyway. And I really love you, and it would be nice-"

Chloe threw herself into Beca 's arms and kissed her. "Yes, absolutely, yes!"

"Yes!," Beca said and smiled. "How soon do you want to move in?"

"Oh," Chloe said and sat thinking. "Well, I have two months left on my lease. Plus, I'll have to go through everything and get rid of a bunch of stuff. Maybe sell some stuff."

"Why don't we just rent you one of those self-storage units," Beca suggested. "Just until we can find a house. That way, you can keep your stuff, and we can figure out how to consolidate everything."

"You think about us buying a house together?," Chloe asked.

"Well, yeah," Beca said. "Don't you? I mean, I'm in this for the long haul, Chloe. I see us buying a house, getting married, and even having kids someday." Beca paused and searched Chloe's face. "Or do you not want that?"

Beca was trying to keep her face neutral, while on the inside her stomach was in a knot and her throat was dry. What if Chloe doesn't want all that? What if she doesn't see them having a future together?

"I didn't think you'd want all that with me," Chloe said teary-eyed.

"Why wouldn't I want all that with you?," Beca asked incredulously. "You're it for me, Chlo. I knew I wanted a future with you a few days after we met. And I pray to God every day that you want a future with me, too."

"I'd love to have all that with you," Chloe said and leaned in to give Beca a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Beca reached up and wiped the tears from Chloe's cheek. "I love you, too."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next day, Beca and Chloe were having brunch with Carrie and Aidan. Carrie smiled and looked at Chloe.

"What?"

"What's going on with you?," Carrie asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Chloe said trying to hide her smile.

"That, that right there," Carrie said using her finger to swirl it around Chloe's face. "You're up to something."

"No, I'm not," Chloe said with a laugh. "It's just that we are going to be neighbors."

"Neighbors?," Aidan asked.

"Oh, my God," Carrie said and hugged Chloe. "You're moving in with Beca?"

"Yep," Chloe said. "She asked me when we got back to her place last night."

"That's great," Carrie said. "It will be really helpful in the coming months to have you right next door."

"Helpful?," Chloe asked. "Helpful for what?"

"In planning my wedding," Carrie said. "I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Will you?"

Chloe squealed a yes and jumped up and grabbed Carrie in a hug. She sat back down and asked, "Do you guys have a date yet?"

"We talked about it last night," Aidan said. "We want to do it in exactly one year; on the date I asked her."

"It was Aidan's idea," Carrie gushed. "Isn't he just the most romantic thing you've ever seen."

"Sheesh, Carrie," Beca said with a grin. "Dial it back a notch; you already have the ring."

Chloe and Aidan laughed, and Carrie slapped at Beca's arm. "Oh, hush, you."

"We need to get started with the planning," Chloe said. "Where are you getting married?"

"We're thinking of doing it in Florida," Carrie said. "My, our, family is there, and most of Aidan's are in Savannah. We thought it would be easier for his family to get to Tampa than to try and have everyone fly out here."

"That sounds great," Chloe said. "Let's plan a weekend trip home, and we can look at places to hold your reception. We need to get that booked first."

"How about next weekend?," Carrie said. "I have the weekend off. I'm not sure when I'll have another for a while. And I want to get started as soon as possible."

"Oh, I can't next weekend," Chloe said. "Beca has something planned for our six-month anniversary."

"Go to Florida with Carrie," Beca said. "I'll change our reservations to the weekend after."

"Really?," Chloe asked. "You're okay with doing that?"

"Absolutely," Beca said. "This is important, Chlo. We'll have plenty of anniversaries and milestones to celebrate in the future. Your sister is only getting married once." She looked at Carrie with a mischievous grin. "You are planning on only getting married once, right?"

Carrie just stuck her tongue out at Beca, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll even spring for your tickets to Tampa," Beca told the two Beales. "Sort of an engagement present for Carrie."

"This is why I love you so much," Chloe said and kissed Beca. She turned to Carrie and said, "Looks like we're going to Florida next weekend."

Carrie looked at Aidan and asked, "What about you, Aid? Can you come to Tampa with us?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to be here," Aidan said, looking at Carrie. "But I trust you, and anything you decide is fine with me."

"And, this is why I love you so much," Carrie said with a smile as she kissed Aidan.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe had been back from her trip to Florida with Carrie for about a month. She was walking around Beca's apartment with her brow furrowed and lips turned down in a frown.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked as she watched Chloe.

"I'm trying to figure out where I can put my desk," Chloe said. "I need a place to work on lesson plans, grading papers, and that sort of thing for when school starts back up again in September."

"Oh, is that all?," Beca asked with a grin. "Follow me."

Chloe looked at Beca. Beca reached her hand out, and Chloe took it. Beca led Chloe down the hall to her 'trophy' room and opened the door. Chloe stepped in and gasped. All the awards and plaques were gone. The only thing in the room was a desk with some of Beca's mixing equipment on it. The other half of the room was bare.

"Beca?"

"I had everything moved into storage," Beca said. "I always felt weird about having the awards on display in a locked room when I was keeping my identity a secret. I'll make a new trophy room in our new house."

"Beca, this is so sweet of you," Chloe said.

"I thought we could both use this as an office for now," Beca said.

"I love it," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. "And, no matter how many rooms are in our new house I want to continue to have a shared office. Can we do that?"

"Whatever you want, babe," Beca said, and Chloe pulled her into a kiss.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Over the next month, Carrie, Beca, and Aubrey helped Chloe pack up her stuff for storage. Moving day was finally here, and Beca hired a truck and movers to transfer everything from Chloe's apartment to the storage unit. She also rented a van that Aidan had volunteered to drive to take the few things Chloe wanted to have in their now shared apartment.

Once everything was moved, and the trucks returned, Beca had everyone over and ordered pizza. Jesse and Stacie came by as the pizza arrived and they joined the party. It had been a long day, and Carrie and Aidan were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you guys for your help," Chloe told Carrie as she hugged her. "You guys sleep well."

"We will," Carrie said. "I was going to say it's going to be great having you as a neighbor, but you've practically been one for the past four months."

"Just think of all the wedding planning we can get done," Chloe said.

"That's for another day," Carrie said. "I'm taking this one home to bed."

"Lucky me," Aidan said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, get out of here," Beca said laughing as she pushed Carrie toward the door.

Carrie laughed. "Just cover your ears, Beca. That's what I do so I can't hear you and Chloe."

"Wh-what?" Beca blushed and looked at Aidan and then at Carrie. "Really? You can hear us?"

"God, you are so cute," Carrie said. "Good night."

Carrie and Aidan left, and Beca looked at Chloe. "Can they really hear us? I don't think I've heard them. Have you heard them? Oh, God, I can never have sex in this apartment again."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Chloe said. "I might have something to say about that."

Chloe was laughing as the couple went back to their guests. Later that night they were laying in bed and started kissing. Things were getting heated, and Chloe was really getting into it, but Beca kept holding back.

Chloe let out a huff and looked at Beca. "Are you seriously not going to have sex with me on my first night here?"

"What if Carrie can really hear us?"

"She was just yanking your chain," Chloe said as she started kissing Beca's neck until she reached the spot under Beca's ear. She knew this was one of Beca's weak spots and really got into it. Beca started moaning, and after about 30 seconds, she didn't care who could hear her.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe were spending Christmas at the Beales' home in Tampa. This is the first time that Beca is meeting the Beales in person, and she was a bit nervous.

The two couples got out of the car Beca had hired to bring from the airport to Beales' home. Chloe and Carrie ran to the door to greet their parents while Beca and Aidan got the luggage.

"You're going to love Carl and Charlotte," Aidan said as they unloaded the suitcases. "And, they'll love you. You make Chloe happy, and that's all they care about."

"I'm really nervous," Beca said. "I haven't met anyone's parents in a long time."

"Just be yourself," Aidan said. "You'll be fine."

Beca and Aidan carried the suitcases to the door where Chloe and Carrie were still greeting their parents.

"Beca, come here," Chloe said grabbing Beca's arm. "Mom, daddy. This is my girlfriend, Beca."

"Mr. and Mrs. Beale, it's a pleasure to meet you," Beca said. She felt slightly awkward standing there in front of Chloe's parents still holding onto the suitcases.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Beca," Mrs. Beale said. "Please call me Charlotte."

"You can call me Carl," Mr. Beale said.

"Thank you," Beca said.

"Aidan, you devil you," Charlotte said. "Give me a hug, _son_."

Aidan hugged Charlotte and shook Carl's hand. Beca stood there unsure of what to do.

"Oh, come in, come in," Charlotte finally said. "Chloe, show Beca where to take your bags. Aidan, you know where those go."

"Yes, ma'am," Aidan said and went upstairs.

"Follow me, Beca," Chloe said.

Beca followed Chloe upstairs and set their suitcases in Chloe's old bedroom. She looked around and stopped at the wall where Chloe had several photos hung. She smiled when Chloe came up behind her and put her arms around Beca's waist.

"I'm so glad you're here," Chloe said and kissed Beca's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to be anyplace else," Beca said leaning back against Chloe.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe were rudely awakened on Christmas morning when Carrie jumped on Chloe while she and Beca were sleeping.

"Wake up you sleepyheads," Carrie yelled as she bounced on her knees while straddling Chloe.

"God, Care," Chloe said trying to push her sister off of her. "This was cute when you were eight. Now it's just annoying."

"But, it's Christmas," Carrie said. "We can't open presents until everyone is up and had breakfast. Mom's making Christmas pancakes."

"Pancakes?," Beca asked as she sat up in bed. "I'm up."

"Fine," Chloe said. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," Carrie said and jumped off the bed. "You've got ten minutes or else I'll come back with a bucket of water."

Carrie hurries out of the room. Beca looked at Chloe and asked, "She wouldn't really come back with a bucket of water would she?"

"Yes, she would," Chloe responded. "And has."

Beca hurried off the bed and started to gather some clothes.

"What are you doing?," Chloe asked.

"Getting dressed," Beca said.

"No," Chloe said taking Beca's clothes out of her hands and throwing them on the bed. "We always open presents in our pajamas."

"Oh," Beca said.

"Come on," Chloe said. "Let's brush our teeth and get downstairs before Carrie comes back up."

Everyone is done eating breakfast. Well, everyone except for Beca. She is still stuffing her face with pancakes when she notices everyone is staring at her.

"What?"

"We want to open presents," Carrie whined.

"You're taking too long to eat," Chloe whined.

"Sorry," Beca said shoveling in the last two bites. "But, these are really good pancakes."

Beca swallows and drinks down the last of her coffee. "Okay, I'm ready."

"YES!," Chloe and Carrie squeal and go running into the family room.

"Are they always like this?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"Not usually," Carl said. "This is tame compared to most years."

"I guess they're growing up," Charlotte said and laughed.

Presents were opened, and Carrie looked over at Beca with raised eyebrows. Beca looked nervously back at her.

"Um, Chlo," Beca said. "There's, um, there's one more present for you."

"There is?," Chloe asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Beca said and stood up and went to the Christmas tree.

Beca went toward the back of the tree and took off one of the ornaments. She walked back over to Chloe and held the ornament in her hand.

Beca cleared her throat. "Chloe, this is our first Christmas together, and I thought we should start some of our own traditions. So, I got you this ornament to put on our tree. It's a keepsake ornament and has a hidden compartment so you can put something special in it."

Beca handed the ornament to Chloe, and Chloe kissed her.

"Look in the compartment," Beca told her. "I hid your final gift in there."

Chloe gave her a confused look and looked around at everyone. They were sitting and watching to see what was inside the compartment. Chloe looks at it.

"There's a hinge, and the top and bottom pull apart," Beca said.

Chloe held the bottom of the ornament and pulled the top up. Her hand went to her mouth, and she gasped.

"Beca?"

Beca reached over and took out the gift that was sitting inside. She then slid down to one knee next to the sofa and looked up at Chloe. Chloe already had tears in her eyes and Beca smiled at her.

"Chloe," Beca started and had to stop to clear her throat. "Chloe, I love you, and I can't think of anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with." Beca held up the ring and asked, "Chloe Marie Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe choked out a tearful yes and dropped the ornament onto the sofa. Beca put the ring on Chloe's finger and pulled her up into a kiss. Chloe kissed her back and started laughing and crying at the same time. Beca pulled back from the kiss and wiped at Chloe's tears.

"I love you," Beca whispered.

"I love you, too," Chloe whispered back. She leaned into Beca for another kiss.

They broke apart when they heard Carrie squeal just before she tackled them both. Everyone started congratulating the newly engaged couple and Chloe hadn't let go of Beca since she put the ring on her finger.

"It's gorgeous, Beca," Charlotte said.

"I thought you were going to chicken out," Carrie said looking at the ring.

"Wait," Chloe said. "You knew about this?"

"Only for the past five days," Carrie said. "She came to me the other day about it."

"I'd love to hear how that went," Aidan said with a smile.

"I'll tell you," Carrie said. She sat down and told them of Beca's visit to her five days earlier.

 _Carrie heard a knock at her door and was surprised to see Beca standing there looking nervous._

" _Hey, Beca," Carrie said. "What's up? Everything okay?"_

" _Um, yeah," Beca mumbled. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something."_

" _Sure," Carrie said. "Come on in."_

" _Thanks," Beca said and followed Carrie into the kitchen._

" _Would you like some coffee?"_

" _Yeah, thanks."_

 _Carrie poured two cups of coffee and set one down in front of Beca. She sat across from her and took a sip of her coffee._

" _So," Carrie said, prodding Beca to begin._

" _Um, so, I was, uh," Beca stammered and looked around. "Can I show you something?"_

" _Sure," Carrie said, her curiosity piqued._

 _Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring._

" _Oh, my God, Beca," Carrie said. "Is that an engagement ring?"_

" _Yes, it is," Beca said. "I was thinking about asking Chloe on Christmas. I know how much she loves you guys, and I thought it was the perfect time being around her family and all."_

" _That's. Wow," Carrie said surprised._

" _Oh, my God! It's a bad idea," Beca said._

" _No, no," Carrie said quickly. "It's a great idea. She'll love it. I just can't believe you're asking her already."_

" _It's too soon," Beca said. "I knew it was too soon. She's probably not ready for me to ask."_

" _Beca, stop," Carrie said. "Listen to me. Chloe loves you. She told me she was in love with you after knowing you for just a few days. So, no, this is not too soon. You two are destined to be together forever."_

 _Beca nodded and stared at the ring._

 _"So, um," Beca started. She took a deep breath. "Is it alright with you if I ask Chloe to marry me on Christmas Day? Will your family be okay with that?"_

 _"Oh, my God, yes," Carrie said and grabbed Beca in a hug._ " _How are you going to ask her?"_

" _I have an idea," Beca said. "But, it's kind of cheesy."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I saw some ornaments that open up, and there's space inside for a small gift. I thought about getting one of those and putting the ring it. I'd give her the ornament to start our own Christmas traditions."_

" _Beca, that sounds perfect," Carrie said._

" _It's not too cheesy is it?"_

" _I'd say it's just cheesy enough. Chloe will love it."_

"And I do," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek. "I have to call Brey."

"Welcome to the family, Beca," Charlotte said.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said. "I want to skype Aubrey to tell her."

Chloe grabbed Beca's had and led her upstairs. She grabbed her computer and set it up on her bed. She initiated the skype call.

Aubrey answered. "Merry Christmas, Chloe. I was just going to call you."

"Merry Christmas, Brey," Chloe said. "You, too, Stacie."

"Merry Christmas," Stacie replied. "Oh, hey, Beca."

"Merry Christmas," Beca said.

"I have something to tell you," Aubrey said with a big smile.

"Don't tell us you got engaged, too," Beca said with a big grin.

Aubrey squealed. "Yes! We did." She stopped and furrowed her brow. "Wait. Too?"

"You got engaged, too?," Stacie asked. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Chloe said and held up her left hand to show off the ring. "Beca just asked."

"Wow, Beca," Stacie said. "That's gorgeous. I asked Brey."

"Let's see your ring, Brey," Chloe said.

Aubrey held up her left hand to show her ring. "Wow, Stacie. Good job."

"Thanks," Stacie said. "How did Beca ask?"

Chloe told them how the proposal went and Aubrey and Stacie chuckled.

"Just the right amount of cheesy," Stacie said still chuckling.

"Yeah," Beca said with a big smile. "How'd you ask?"

"I just asked," Stacie said. "Aubrey isn't one for big gestures or anything really sappy, so we were in the kitchen talking, and I just got down on one knee and asked her. It just felt right."

"It was perfect," Aubrey said and kissed Stacie. They got lost in each other; forgetting all about Chloe and Beca.

"Brey," Chloe said trying to get Aubrey's attention. "Brey!" Aubrey and Stacie stopped making out and looked at the screen. "You know what this means, right?"

Aubrey got a big smile on her face, and she and Chloe simultaneously said, "Double wedding!"

* * *

 **I told myself that I was only going to do six chapters on this fic, BUT I fell in love with Carrie and Aidan and decided to add a couple more chapters to get through the weddings. So, stay tuned; I'm hoping to post Carrie and Aidan's wedding soon.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Song used:** ' _Truly_ _Madly Deeply'_ by _Savage Garden_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Okay, okay. I know I said weddings were coming up, but I just had to get this bit of angst out of my system first. (Also, I can't seem to let go of this universe. I really like it.)**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in late January, and Beca and Chloe were sitting in their apartment. Beca was working on mixes for her DJ job on Friday night, and Chloe was looking through a wedding magazine.

"Do you want to start talking about the wedding?," Beca asked. "We should probably pick a date first."

"We should ask Aubrey when she's free to talk about it," Chloe said absentmindedly flipping through her magazine.

"Why would you have to-." Beca closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. "You guys were serious about a double wedding?"

"Well, yeah," Chloe said putting the magazine down and looking at Beca. "We've been best friends forever, and we've always talked about having a double wedding."

"I think it sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen," Beca said. "Plus, this is supposed to be our day. Ours, as in you and me." Beca waved her hand between herself and Chloe.

"Beca, it's been my dream to get married alongside my best friend," Chloe said. "It will still be about you and me, but it will also be about Brey and Stacie."

Beca let out a sigh. "If it's a double wedding you want, it's a double wedding we'll have." Beca let out a small chuckle and said, "Am I going to have a say in any part of this wedding? Or do you two already have everything planned out?"

Chloe bites her bottom lip and looks down at her hands.

"Oh, my God!," Beca said in disbelief. "You do have it all planned out. And, what? I'm supposed to just go along with it? Unfuckinbelievable." Beca got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She sat at the counter and took a big drink from the bottle.

"Hey," Chloe said as she came into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"I was kidding when I thought you guys had everything planned out," Beca said. "I'm getting married, too, and I have some of my own ideas for what I'd like at **_our_** wedding."

"Just tell me what ideas you have, and I'll run them by Aubrey-"

"No," Beca interrupted. "This is not about just you and Aubrey anymore. This is about you and me. **_WE_** should be planning our wedding, and we shouldn't have to ask Aubrey's permission on any part of it. I get that you guys planned this together, but you forgot to factor in who you were marrying. Maybe I'm selfish, but I thought we would work together to plan our dream wedding." Beca looked at Chloe who was sitting across from her not saying a word. "Is this plan you two came up with still what you want? With no input from Stacie or me? Because, if it is, then you're marrying the wrong person."

"Beca," Chloe said pleadingly but didn't say anything more.

"I'm going to bed," Beca said and left the kitchen.

Chloe watched Beca leave not knowing what to say to her. She and Aubrey had everything planned out down to the last detail. She thought Beca would appreciate that everything was all planned out.

Before Chloe knew it, she was sitting on Carrie's sofa telling her about Beca's reaction to the double wedding she and Aubrey had planned out.

"You're seriously going to go ahead with those plans?," Carrie asked.

"You've known about this," Chloe said. "Don't sound so shocked."

"I am shocked," Carrie said. "It was cute when you guys were fifteen, but this is for real. I'm with Beca on this. It's her wedding, too, and she shouldn't have to have things she wants for her wedding go through Aubrey for approval. We all know how Aubrey is and any deviation from her carefully laid out plans will not go over well. You really need to rethink the double wedding."

"I can't disappoint Brey like that," Chloe said. "She's my best friend."

"Where does that leave Beca?"

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca laid in bed thinking about the sort of argument she just had with Chloe. She was feeling like a selfish jerk but also thought she had a legitimate reason to be. This was her wedding, too. Shouldn't she be able to have a say in what happens without having to go through Aubrey first? Beca kept replaying what she said and what Chloe said over and over in her mind. She needed to talk to Chloe without flying off the handle.

Beca slowly got out of bed and went out to the living room.

"Chlo?" Beca looked around, and Chloe was gone. "Shit," Beca thought. "I guess Chloe's mad at me if she just left without saying anything."

Beca sat on the sofa and started thinking about everything. She knows she loves Chloe with all her heart and wants to spend the rest of her life with Chloe by her side. Is wanting to have a say in the wedding going to result in them not getting married at all? Is that where this is headed?

Beca wiped at a tear that fell from her eye. "God, I'm such an idiot," Beca thought. Beca wondered where Chloe went. She then smiled to herself as she realized that she probably went next door to Carrie's. Beca chewed her bottom lip and made a decision. She got up and grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

"I bet that's Beca," Carrie said when she heard a knock on the door.

Chloe looked at her anxiously. Carrie squeezed Chloe's arm as she got up to go to the door. She wasn't at all surprised to see Beca standing there.

"Took you long enough," Carrie said with a laugh. "Come in."

Carrie stepped aside and let Beca in. She closed the door and watched as Beca went over to Chloe and stood in front of her.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Carrie said and started to go back to her bedroom.

"No, please stay," Beca said. "I need a third party to tell me if I'm being a selfish jerk."

"Beca," Chloe said. "I never said you were a selfish jerk."

"I know," Beca said. "It's what I've been calling myself."

"Sit down, Beca," Carrie said as she joined the couple. She looked at Beca. "I know that Chloe and Aubrey have been planning for this double wedding since they were fifteen. But, what I don't know is how you envisioned your wedding." Carrie held up her hand to Chloe when it looked like she was about to say something. "Let's hear what Beca has to say."

Chloe swallowed and nodded. She sat back on the sofa and looked at Beca.

Beca cleared her throat. "Well, I've known I was gay since I was fourteen years old so I always knew that if I were to get married, I'd be marrying a woman," Beca said. "And when I thought about our wedding, all I could think about was how great it was going to be to plan the wedding together with the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Going to the cake tasting, picking out colors, deciding what kind of flowers to have." Beca chuckled. "I even thought that I'd probably turn out to be the bridezilla."

Carrie and Chloe both smiled at this.

"I guess I never once thought I'd have a wedding where someone was going to hand me plans that had already been decided without me," Beca continued, "and just tell me when and where to show up."

Chloe felt a tear slip down her cheek. She never thought about what her bride or groom-to-be wanted when she and Aubrey talked about their dream wedding. She felt like the selfish jerk now.

"Beca, I'm so sorry," Chloe said as another tear fell. "When Aubrey and I talked about our wedding I never once thought about the person I was marrying wanting anything different. But, I also thought I'd be marrying a guy, and they don't usually care about the bridesmaids' dresses, color schemes, or flowers, so. . ."

Beca chuckled as she reached up and wiped the tear from Chloe's eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I know I should appreciate the fact that you've put so much into already planning everything out, but then I also want to have some say in those plans. I really want to make the most of _**our**_ special day."

"Sounds to me like you guys have a big decision to make," Carrie said. "Beca, you asked for my opinion, so here goes. No, I don't think you're a selfish jerk. I agree with you; it is your wedding, too, and you should have a say in the planning. But, that being said, I also think you should look at the plans Chloe and Aubrey have come up with. If you see something you don't like, talk about it. Who knows, maybe Stacie feels the way you do and has some of her own ideas. Then the four of you can come up with some sort of compromise that considers everyone's ideas."

"She's right," Beca said looking at Chloe. "The four of us should sit down, and you and Aubrey can tell us what you want to happen at the wedding. I've been dismissing it offhand without knowing what your plans entail. I'll listen, and then we can see where we can incorporate my and Stacie's ideas."

"I like that," Chloe said. "I'll call Aubrey tomorrow and set something up."

"Let's go home," Beca said and kissed Chloe. Chloe nodded and took Beca's hand and walked toward the door. "Thanks, Carrie. And, sorry for all the drama."

"No worries," Carrie said. "It just makes my wedding seem easy. Speaking of, we need to sit down and talk about a few things, Chloe. I need to get the invitations out in the next two weeks. Since we're having it in Tampa, I want everyone to have time to make reservations and stuff."

"You and Aidan can come over for dinner tomorrow, and you guys can talk wedding," Beca suggested.

"That's a great idea," Chloe said.

"You're on," Carrie said. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"That should do it," Carrie said as she put the guest list aside. "We can pick the invitations up next week and get them in the mail. The venue, caterers, and minister are confirmed. We do have to fly to Tampa in a couple of weeks for the cake tasting. That should be fun. Oh, and Chloe we need to pick a day to go shopping for dresses."

"What about the music?," Aidan asked.

"Oh, right. The music," Carrie said. "Chlo, do you think Beca will DJ our wedding for us? We can pay her. It's just we've listened to demos of a bunch of bands and they all kind of suck. So, we decided we'd have a DJ instead. And, Beca's really good, and I know she gets paid a lot of money to DJ but do you think she'd give us a deal since we're family?"

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Chloe said with a smile. "But, I think she'd like for you to ask her. I'll get her."

Chloe left the kitchen and walked over to Beca sitting on the sofa working on her laptop. Beca shuts her laptop when she sees Chloe come in to stand in front of her. She takes Chloe's hand and pulls her down to the sofa. She leaned in and kissed Chloe.

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned and smiled. "Thanks.

"How's the planning going?," Beca asked.

"We're almost done," Chloe said. "Carrie and Aidan want to talk to you."

Chloe gets up and pulls Beca up with her. They walk into the kitchen.

"What's up?," Beca asked as she and Chloe sat across the counter from Carrie and Aidan.

"We were wondering if we could hire you to DJ our wedding," Carrie said.

Beca thought for a moment and said, "No, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?," Chloe questioned when she saw Carrie's face fall.

Beca smiled as she looked at Aidan and Carrie. "You can't hire me. I'll do it for free. Consider it part of your wedding gift."

Carrie squealed. She then jumped up and grabbed Beca in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thanks, Beca," Aidan said. "As you can see, it really means a lot to Carrie. And to me."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Three days later, Beca and Chloe had Stacie and Aubrey over for lunch and to discuss the "Chloe and Aubrey Double Wedding Plan." The food and dishes had been cleared away, and she was sitting next to Chloe as Aubrey pulled out several folders and laid them on the counter. Beca glanced at them and looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"She's very organized," Chloe mumbled.

"Brey," Stacie said touching the blonde on her arm. "Do we really need to go through all of these today?"

"Yes," Aubrey said without hesitation. "There are some things that need to be done now and then everything else falls into place as the months go by."

Beca grabbed a couple of the folders and looked at them. She started reading the labels. " _Wedding Party_ ," she read and then looked at the next folder. " _Bridesmaids Dresses_ , _Color Scheme and Flowers._ "

Beca opened the first folder. "Well, I'm glad to see I at least get to choose who I want to be in my bridal party." She looked at the next. "Bridesmaids dresses shall be pastel colors such as light blue, pink, or mint green. Seriously?" She opened the next one, looked at it and tossed it back on the counter. "I have some suggestions for all of these."

"Like what?," Aubrey said defensively.

"Well, you have the wedding listed as June 22," Beca said. "That's like five months away. We can't plan a wedding in five months. Plus, it's just a month after Carrie's. It's quite a lot to put on Chloe's family having another wedding so close. I had a different idea I'd like to discuss."

"Not this June, Beca," Aubrey said in an arrogant tone. "June of next year. June twenty-second to be exact."

"No. I can't agree to that," Beca said. "I am not waiting eighteen months to get married."

"It's already been decided," Aubrey said and sat back with her arms folded across her chest.

"By who?," Beca asked.

"It's here in the plans Chloe and I made," Aubrey said looking at her folders and pulling one out.

She hands it to Beca and Beca just tosses back on the counter. She looks at Chloe who has yet to say anything. Beca glares at Chloe until she squirms and finally speaks up.

"Let's hear Beca and Stacie's ideas," Chloe said. Aubrey opened her mouth to say something and Chloe held up her hand to stop her. "Then we can discuss it." She looks around at all three girls, her gaze falling on Beca. "Beca? What did you have in mind?"

Beca takes a breath. "I thought we could do like Carrie and Aidan and have our wedding on the first anniversary of our proposal. Since we both got engaged on Christmas, I think we should have a Christmas wedding. That gives us eleven months to plan everything."

"That's sweet," Stacie said. "I like it."

Aubrey just glared at her and Stacie shrank back in her seat.

"I don't think a Christmas wedding is a good idea," Aubrey said. "So, June it is. Next topic."

"What the fuck?," Beca said looking at Aubrey. "Who died and left you in charge of when I get married?"

Beca looks at Chloe and Stacie, both of whom are just sitting there, not saying anything. Beca takes a breath and lets it out.

"Maybe we should start with something easier," Beca said. "Like where we'll have the wedding. I didn't see that anywhere in your planning guide."

"That sounds like a good place to start," Stacie said.

"It will be in Tampa at the Country Club," Aubrey said. "My folks are members."

"Why don't we have it here? In L.A.," Beca asked looked around at all three women.

"Because we're from Tampa," Aubrey said. "And we still have family there."

"Chloe's parents are the only family she has there," Beca said. "Carrie and most of Chloe's friends, most of our friends, are in L.A. or on the West Coast. My mom lives in Seattle. Not everyone we know has the money to fly across the country to attend a wedding. That's why I think it should be here in L.A."

"Beca does have a point," Stacie said. "My folks are in Illinois and will have to fly to wherever we hold the wedding. If we have it here, they can save on the hotel by staying with us."

"We'll figure out a way to pay for their rooms in Tampa," Aubrey said as if that was the end of it. "Next topic."

"No," Beca said. "No next topic. We need to figure this out because I haven't heard a good reason to make everyone fly to Tampa when they don't have to."

"Beca," Chloe said putting her hand on Beca's arm.

"No, Chloe," Beca said jerking her arm away. "Don't ' _Beca_ ' me. I thought we were going to discuss ideas and come up with a compromise. Not have Aubrey dictate everything because that's what she planned out when you guys were fifteen."

"Let's just take a breather and calm down," Chloe said. "We can come back to it in a bit."

"We don't need to come back to it, Chloe," Aubrey said. "You and I agreed to all this ten years ago."

"I know we did," Chloe said. "But, Beca has some good ideas, so we need to discuss the pros and cons calmly."

"But everything we planned, the color schemes, the flowers, the location," Aubrey grabbing at folders as she spoke. "Everything is based on having a Spring wedding in June in Tampa. Why are we even entertaining the idea of a Christmas wedding? If we change the date, then everything else gets thrown out as well. Is that what you want?"

Chloe sat there and looked at Aubrey and then glanced over at Beca. She ran her hand through her hair and leaned on the counter. They'd only been at this for ten minutes and she was getting a headache. Chloe didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

"Great," Beca said causing Chloe to jerk her head toward her. "You know what? Plan whatever the fuck kind of wedding you want. It's obvious what I want doesn't matter. Just let me know if I'm even invited to my own wedding will you?"

Beca stood and shoved her stool into the counter. She then turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Dammit," Chloe said. She looked at Aubrey. "You couldn't even think about it. It's just what you want and to hell with everyone else? I can't believe you right now."

"And, I can't believe you," Aubrey said. "We made these plans together and now you want to change everything because of her."

" _Her_ is my fiance and it's her wedding, too," Chloe said and let out a sigh. "Brey, we made these plans ten fucking years ago. Maybe we should-" Before she could finish, she heard the apartment door slam. "Shit!" She looked at Aubrey. "You need to let go of some of these ideas, Brey. Learn to compromise or...or we won't be having a double wedding. I'm going after Beca. See yourselves out."

Chloe rushed out of the kitchen and hurried to the door. She heard the elevator ding just as she opened it. She turned and grabbed her jacket and keys before rushing out after Beca.

"I love you," Stacie said looking at Aubrey. "But you can't just dismiss Beca's ideas like that. I like the idea of a Christmas wedding. I also like the idea of having it here in L.A. Are you going to dismiss what I want, too?"

Stacie stood and kissed the top of Aubrey's head."I'm going to tell Carrie what happened. Either Beca or Chloe will be showing up on her doorstep at some point." She walked out and left Aubrey sitting in the kitchen and went next door to Carrie's.

"Hey, Stacie," Carrie said when she answered the door. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"It's not," Stacie said. "I just wanted to let you know that Beca stormed out and Chloe went after her. One of them will probably be showing up here soon."

"What happened?," Carrie asked.

"Aubrey dismissed Beca's idea and wouldn't even discuss them," Stacie said. "Beca had some good ideas, but Aubrey didn't want to hear them. Chloe and I didn't say much, which I think bothered Beca as much, if not more than Aubrey just dismissing her ideas."

"No wonder Beca stormed out," Carrie said. "She was already upset about not being a part of the planning."

The door opened to Beca and Chloe's apartment and Aubrey stepped out. She looked over and saw Stacie standing at Carrie's door and walked over to her.

"I think we should go," Aubrey said quietly.

"Okay," Stacie said. "I was just letting Carrie know that Beca left upset and Chloe went after her."

"Would you have Chloe call me when they get back?," Aubrey asked Carrie.

"Sure," Carrie said. "Beca probably just went for a walk to cool off."

"Thanks," Aubrey said. "Come on, Stace."

Aubrey and Stacie left and Carrie watched them go. Carrie sent a text to Chloe asking her to let Carrie know when she found Beca.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe rushed out of the building and noticed Beca's car was still in its parking spot. She looked up and down the street and saw Beca walking quickly up the sidewalk. She rushed out and jogged to catch up with her.

"Beca," Chloe called out as she got near. Beca didn't stop. "Beca, stop! Please!"

Beca stopped and Chloe saw her shoulders lift as if she was taking a deep breath to calm herself. Chloe stopped behind Beca and gently reached out and turned Beca toward her.

"Becs," Chloe said softly. "I'm sorry about Aubrey."

"Don't apologize for her," Beca said. She ran a hand through her hair, her frustration showing. "She didn't come to discuss anything. She just wanted to tell Stacie and me the plans you two made and we were supposed to just sit there and agree to everything." Beca wanted to say more but she stopped herself and shook her head. She turned and started walking again. "I just need some space. I'll be back in a while."

"Beca, please just come back to the apartment," Chloe called after her, voice thick with emotion. "I'll stay at Carrie's to give you space. Just come home. Please?"

Beca stopped. She turned and walked back to Chloe stopping about a foot away. "Why are you marrying me?"

"What?" Chloe looked at Beca confused and unsure of what she was asking.

"Are you marrying me so you can have a Spring wedding with pink flowers and pastel-colored bridesmaids dresses? Or is it because of the champagne fountain when you barely tolerate champagne? Or is it for the 8-tiered wedding cake instead of the tower of cupcakes I know you secretly want?" Beca ended her questioning with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'm marrying you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Chloe said. "I love you, Beca. You mean everything to me and you make me happy. Happier than I've ever been with anyone else. None of that wedding stuff means anything if you're not happy, too."

"Good answer," Beca said with a grin. She took a deep breath and let it out and looked at Chloe. "How about we elope and save me from another Aubrey Posen control-fest?"

Chloe smiled as she reached out and pulled Beca to her so they were standing toe-to-toe. "We can't elope. My parents would kill me." She pulled Beca closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe. She put her arms around Chloe's waist and stood in the middle of the sidewalk holding her. "I have another proposal for you. Let's go home and the two of us sit down and talk about the wedding. You tell me the parts that you really like about the _Aubrey and Chloe Double Wedding Plan_ and we'll take it from there. We can present a new and improved Beale/Mitchell and Posen/Conrad Double Wedding plan to Aubrey and Stacie. Hopefully, Posen will be more acceptable to a compromise."

"OR, we can go home and have hot sex," Chloe said. "And, _then_ we can discuss the wedding."

"I accept your counter-proposal," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "Let's go home."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe called Aubrey and arranged for another meeting to discuss the wedding. Today was the day and Beca and Chloe were both anxious but ready to stand firm on working out a compromise.

"The plan we have is a good one," Chloe said. "I think Aubrey will agree to it."

"Let's hope so," Beca said. "I may concede a few things but I'm not conceding to having the wedding in Tampa or in June of next year. Are you going to stand with me on that?"

"Yes," Chloe said without hesitation. "I wasn't kidding when I said I love the Christmas wedding idea."

"Good," Beca said and kissed Chloe. There was a knock at the door. "Let me do the talking. If Aubrey gets upset, she can get upset with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said. "But if she starts going full-on Posen on you, I'm stepping in."

"Let's do this," Beca said and answered the door. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Hey, Beca," Stacie said.

"Come on in," Beca said and stepped aside to let them enter.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said and hugged her. "Stacie."

"Hi, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Beca."

"Would you like something to drink before we get started?," Beca asked.

"Wine if you have it," Stacie said.

"Same," Aubrey said.

Beca went to the kitchen to get the wine while Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe sat. Aubrey looked rather anxious.

"Relax, Brey," Chloe said. "We're just going to talk. All I ask is that you hear Beca out before you dismiss her ideas. Would you do that for me? Please?"

"Stacie and I have already talked," Aubrey said. "I promised Stacie I'd listen with an open mind and think before I speak."

"Great," Chloe said.

Beca came from the kitchen carrying a tray with four glasses and a bottle of wine. She opened the wine and poured everyone a glass. She sat next to Chloe and took a sip of her wine.

"Beca, before we start I'd like to say something," Aubrey said as she set her glass on the table. "I want to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I dismissed your ideas. In the back of my mind, I knew that the plans Chloe and I made for a double wedding were probably never going to happen. And then we both got engaged at the same time and I convinced myself that we were going to take those plans and make it all happen. I realize it's kind of foolish now, but I just wanted to share the day with my best friend."

"I get that," Beca said. "And double wedding or not, I'm pretty sure you'd be sharing the day with her, with us. And, thank you for apologizing. I hope we came up with a good alternative plan that will incorporate some of what you and Chloe wanted with some of what Stacie and I want."

"Let's get to it then," Aubrey said and took a large gulp of her wine. "Show me what you got."

Beca took out two copies of notes she and Chloe had made. Stacie looked over Aubrey's shoulder to read what was on the pages. Beca kept a copy for her and Chloe to look over.

"Read through this and then you can ask questions," Beca said. "We can discuss anything you want."

Aubrey and Stacie took a few minutes to read through everything. Beca held Chloe's hand while they watched them. Aubrey would point at something on the paper and speak softly to Stacie. Aubrey finally put the paper down and looked at Beca.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Aubrey said. "You really did put a lot of thought into incorporating everyone's ideas into this. I do have a question though."

"What's that?"

"You didn't put anything down for the songs for the father/daughter dance or the first dance," Aubrey said.

"I figure that's something that we could talk about," Beca said. "I remember you had _I Loved Her First_ for the father/daughter dance song and since I'm probably going to be dancing with Jesse, I didn't really care about that. But, I did have a song I wanted to suggest for the first dance. We'll have to decide if we want to do the dance together as couples, or have two separate songs and dances."

"What's your suggestion?," Stacie asked.

" _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri," Beca said.

"I love that song," Chloe said.

"I know," Beca said with a grin. "It's one of the reasons I picked it."

"Is that the song from the movie _Twilight: Breaking Dawn 2_?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes, it is," Chloe said.

"I like that song," Aubrey said. She turned to Stacie. "What do you think, babe? Are you okay if we all dance our first dance to _A Thousand Years_?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Stacie said.

"Wait," Beca said. "Does this mean you're okay with everything else? A Christmas Wedding in L.A.? Slate Blue and Dusty Pink for the color scheme? A cupcake tower in addition to a traditional cake?"

"Surprises me, too," Aubrey said with a laugh. "But, it all sounds good. So I guess now we need to decide on the venue."

"I, um, have a friend at the _Four Seasons_ who told me an event was canceled, so I grabbed up the place," Beca said. "Don't worry; we can always cancel it if you guys don't like it. I put a deposit down to hold it but I can get that back if we don't like it."

"I'm not going to argue about having our wedding reception at the _Four Seasons_ ," Aubrey said.

Beca let out a shaky breath and smiled. Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. "You're the best."

"And, don't worry," Beca said. "I'm covering the cost."

"Beca, we can't let you do that," Stacie said. "I know you get paid well as a DJ but Chloe said you guys want to buy a house. Save your money and we'll split the cost."

"Stacie's right, Becs," Chloe said. "I know your heart's in the right place but we should split costs."

"Um, babe, do you forget who I am?"

"I know, but I can't have you spending all your money on our wedding."

Beca laughed and leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear. "Chlo, I know we haven't really talked about this, but I'm kind of rich. It's never come up before, but money is literally no object. I'm almost ashamed of how much money I have in the bank. We'll talk about it later, but we have the money. Trust me."

Stacie and Aubrey were murmuring to each other. Aubrey looked at Beca and asked, "What do you mean by ' _do you forget who I am'_?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing," Beca said.

"Maybe you should tell them," Chloe whispered.

She looked at Chloe and then looked back at Aubrey and Stacie. "I, um, I'm not just a DJ, I'm also a music producer. Not many people know this but I…" Beca hesitated and then said, "I am _Reggie B._ "

"Oh, my God," Stacie squealed. "Are you serious?"

"You're marrying _Reggie B_ and you never told me?," Aubrey asked Chloe. "I thought we were best friends."

"It's not Chloe's fault," Beca said quickly. "I asked her not to say anything. I'm also going to have to ask that you not tell anyone. I like my anonymity."

"So, how many of our friends know your true identity?," Aubrey asked.

"Um, Jesse, of course," Beca said. "Amy and Carrie. And now you two."

"I'm actually a little bummed that I know who _Reggie B_ is now," Stacie said. "The not knowing added an air of mystery to you that was kind of sexy. Like you."

Beca blushed and Stacie laughed and winked at her. "Still too easy, Mitchell."

* * *

 **Okay, I got that out of my system. From now on there will only be fluff and love. Next up will be Carrie and Aidan's wedding and some more double-wedding planning stuff. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beca and Chloe were at LAX waiting for their flight to Tampa for Carrie and Aidan's wedding. Carrie and Aidan had flown out the day before to do some last minute checks on everything. Beca had to wait another day to finish some track work on the album she was working on so Chloe opted to fly with Beca.

"And you're sure all the boxes arrived at your folks' place?"

"Beca, babe, I love you, but if you ask me that one more time I may just leave you," Chloe said exasperatedly.

Beca has asked about her equipment at least a hundred times in the past three days. She had shipped her DJ equipment a week ago so it would be there when she arrived. Chloe's dad had checked every box under Beca's careful direction over the phone and assured her, several times now, that everything was as it should be.

"I'm sorry," Beca said and grabbed Chloe in a hug. "It's just very expensive equipment, and I'd hate to have to replace it all."

"I get it," Chloe said. "Trust my dad. If there had been anything wrong, he would have told you."

"You're right, you're right," Beca said holding up her hands in defeat.

"I have a feeling once you two are married, you will be saying that a lot," Stacie said with a laugh.

Beca started to say something but was interrupted by an announcement.

"Attention passengers," a voice said over the loudspeakers. "We are now boarding all First Class ticket holders for Flight 327 to Tampa. I repeat, all First Class ticket holders for Flight 327 please come forward to prepare for boarding."

"That's us," Beca said as she gathered her carry-on bag and helped Chloe with hers. "We'll see you when we land."

Beca and Chloe made their way to the line. Beca handed their tickets to the attendant, and they headed down the walkway to the plane. Once on board, they found their seats and put their carry-on bags in the overhead bins and took their seats. Beca let Chloe sit by the window.

"Why are we flying First Class and not Coach with Stacie and Aubrey?," Chloe asked.

"You said you've never flown First Class," Beca said. "I thought this was a good time to let you experience it."

"How did I get so lucky finding you?," Chloe asked and kissed Beca.

"I'm the lucky one," Beca said with a grin. "As a matter of fact, remind me to thank Carrie. If it weren't for her, we might never have met."

"I think we would have," Chloe said. "I feel like you're my soul mate. We would have met at some point and fallen in love."

"Do you really believe that?," Beca asked with a smile.

"I do," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

During the flight, the couple talked about all the things that Chloe was going to have to help Carrie with as her Maid of Honor. The more Chloe spoke, the more Beca was glad that Aubrey and Stacie had decided to come out early for a little mini-vacation. At least she'd have someone to hang out with while Chloe was busy with Carrie.

Beca was glad that the double wedding issues were resolved and things were progressing rather well. Although, Aubrey did give them each a detailed itinerary of the next six months on what was to be done and when. She did leave this month free since Chloe was heavily involved in Carrie's wedding. In some ways, she was glad Aubrey put the itinerary together, and in some ways, she saw it as Aubrey trying to retake control of the whole thing. Beca decided to pick her battles and not harp on every little thing. She was sure there would be enough drama as the wedding got closer, and she wasn't in the mood to have it start this early.

The plane landed, and Beca and Chloe found Stacie and Aubrey. The walked to the baggage claim, and Beca saw a man holding a sign with her name on it and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell," Beca said.

"Good evening, Miss Mitchell," the man said. "My name is David, and I am your driver during your stay here in Tampa. I have a cart, so once we get your luggage, we can be on our way."

"Great," Beca said. "Follow me. I'll introduce you to the other ladies who are traveling with me. They will also be needing your services during various times, so I hope you're ready for us."

"I'm ready," David said with a smile. "If there are any conflicts, you are my priority, and I can have another driver available within 15 minutes."

"Good to know," Beca said as she walked up to Chloe. She put an arm around Chloe's waist causing Chloe to turn toward her. "Hey, babe, this is David. He will be our drive while we're here. David, this is my fiance, Chloe Beale, and our good friends Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," David said. "May I take your carry on bags and put them on the cart?"

The girls handed David their carry on luggage, and he placed everything strategically to one side, knowing that the larger pieces of luggage would need to go on the bottom.

The buzzer sounded, and the conveyor belt started up. The girls all moved to stand close by, and David was right behind them to assist. The bags came out, and as each woman found theirs, David took it and placed it on the cart. When all the luggage was collected, David turned to Beca.

"If you'll follow me," David said. "I have a car waiting out front."

David started pushing the luggage cart, and the girls followed. When the got to the car, David opened the back door, and the girls got in while he placed the luggage in the back.

"Miss Mitchell," David said as he got behind the wheel of the car. He was looking at some papers and looked over his shoulder at Beca. "I have here that I am to take you to the Le Meridien Hotel. Is that correct?"

"Yes, thank you," Beca said.

David drove the streets of Tampa and arrived at Le Meridien about thirty minutes later. He helped the girls with his luggage.

"Here is my cell number," David told Beca handing her his card. "Anytime you need me, call me. I can be here in fifteen minutes. I have an itinerary of places and times for a rehearsal dinner and a wedding. Is there anywhere you need to be today?"

"No, once we check in we'll be in for the night," Beca said. "We are all supposed to go to Chloe's parents' house for breakfast tomorrow. Chlo, how far are we from your folks?"

"It will take about twenty minutes from here," Chloe responded. "We should probably leave around 8:00 in the morning to get there by 8:30."

Beca turns back to David. "Does that work for you?"

"I'll be here by 7:45 tomorrow," David said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

David left, and the girls followed the bellhop inside.

"Wow," Stacie said looking around. "Beca's got the hookup. Thanks for upgrading our hotel Beca."

"It was for purely selfish reasons," Beca said. "Chloe will be with Carrie for most of the next three days, and I will need someone to hang out with. Thought it would be easier if we were all in the same hotel."

"I don't care why you did it," Aubrey said with a laugh. "I'm just glad you did it."

Beca went to the desk to check them in and asked if their rooms could be on the same floor. She got their keys, and the bellhop led them to the elevator. Once their bags were in their rooms, Beca tipped the bellhop and closed the door.

Chloe was standing by the window looking out over Tampa. Beca came up behind her and put her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe leaned back into her.

"I'm not used to staying anywhere but at my parents' house when I'm in Tampa," Chloe said.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with me," Beca said. "It sounded like it was going to be crowded at your folks with Carrie, Aidan, and Aidan's parents staying there."

"I like when it's just you and me," Chloe said. "Don't get me wrong; I love spending time with Carrie and Aubrey and everyone, too. I just like spending time with you more."

"Come on, you big softie," Beca said kissing Chloe's neck. "Let's unpack now so we can grab a light dinner before we settle in for the night. Maybe have a drink. Why don't you check with Aubrey see if she and Stacie want to join us?"

"Okay," Chloe said. A few minutes later Chloe said, "Brey said they'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. They'll come by our room on their way down."

Beca and Chloe unpacked and put everything away. They were finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Chloe answered.

"You guys ready?," Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Give us a minute."

Stacie and Aubrey walked into the room and waited while Beca grabbed her phone and purse. Chloe grabbed their room key, and the four women headed down to the hotel's bar/restaurant.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe's alarm sounded at six-thirty the next morning, and Beca rolled over and groaned. Her body was still on L.A. time, and it was too early to get up. Chloe rolled over and straddled Beca's hips and leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said kissing along Beca's neck. "Time to get up. If you do, we can shower together to save time."

Beca opened one eye and looked at Chloe. "On what part of this planet has us showering together ever saved time?"

Chloe let out a small laugh. "Okay, fine," she said. "You shower first so that it will wake you up."

Beca grabbed Chloe and kissed her. "You go first," Beca said. "It always takes you longer to get ready. Plus, I'll get an extra twenty minutes to sleep. Win-win for me."

"I will drag you out of this bed if you're still asleep when I get out of the bathroom," Chloe said as she crawled off Beca and stood.

"Just go take your shower," Beca said and buried her head in her pillow.

Stacie and Aubrey stopped by Beca and Chloe's room again to pick them up on their way down to the lobby. David was patiently waiting for them and held the door as they got in the car. David had the address and drove off from the hotel.

Chloe's mom met them at the door and hugged everyone before letting them in the house.

"We have a bit of a situation," Mrs. Beale said when they entered.

Chloe could see Carrie pacing back and forth and Aidan trying to reassure her. Chloe hurried over to Carrie.

"What's going?," Beca asked Mrs. Beale.

"Tammy, one of Carrie's bridesmaids, is in the hospital and has to have an appendectomy," Mrs. Beale explained. "She won't be able to make it to the wedding which leaves us one bridesmaid short."

"Beca, I'm glad you're here," Carrie said as she hurried over to her with Chloe close behind her.

Beca got a deer in the headlights look. "Um, okay."

"Could you sub in for Tammy and be my bridesmaid?"

"What? Why me?"

"The wedding is in two days," Carrie said. "There's no time to get anyone else?"

"What about Aubrey?," Beca suggested. "Or Stacie?"

"Well, um, it's just, uh," Carrie stammered. "Chlo, you want to explain this to her? Please?"

Chloe looked at Carrie and then back at Beca. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"We've already had the final fittings for all our dresses," Chloe explained. "We have to go this morning to pick them up for one last fitting. Tammy is, um, petite like you so the dress should fit...you."

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment and saw the pleading in her eyes. She then made the mistake of looking over at Carrie, who had tears in her eyes and a hopeful look on her face. She didn't even want to look at Mrs. Beale. She gave a heavy sigh.

"I need coffee and some food before I can even think about trying on a dress," Beca said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Carrie and Chloe both squealed as they grabbed her in a Beca sandwich type hug.

Carrie and Chloe pulled back from Beca, and she is grabbed into another hug by Mrs. Beale.

"Thank you, Beca," Mrs. Beale said. "We greatly appreciate you stepping up like this."

"It's for family," Beca said with a shrug.

"I believe I owe you breakfast," Mrs. Beale said and took Beca by the wrist and led her into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Aidan mouthed as they walked by.

Beca was sitting on Chloe's left and Aubrey to Chloe's right. Beca was talking to Aidan and Carrie, who was sitting across from her, when she noticed that Aubrey and Chloe were having some sort of heated, whispered conversation.

Beca leaned forward so she could see both girls and asked if everything was okay.

Beca heard Aubrey whisper, "Please let me tell her."

"No," Chloe whispered back.

"Tell me what, Chlo?"

"It's nothing."

"Then why not tell me?"

Chloe looked at Carrie who suddenly found the table very interesting. Then she looked at her mother and saw her looking up at the ceiling. Chloe sighed and pushed her chair back.

"Come with me," Chloe said to Beca.

"Are you going to kill me and don't want any witnesses?," Beca asked jokingly.

"No," Stacie said with a chuckle. "But you're going to wish she did."

"What?," Beca asked suddenly frightened.

Chloe took Beca's hand and led her out of the dining room and into the living room. She set them both down on the sofa.

"Look," Chloe said. "You remember how Aubrey and I had planned our wedding and it was going to be in June, and the bridesmaids' dresses were going to be pastel colors."

"Yeah," Beca said and looked at Chloe.

"Well, Carrie had the same idea," Chloe said.

Beca kept looking at Chloe, and suddenly her eyes opened wide. "No."

"Tammy's dress is, um," Chloe stammers and stutters.

"Pink?," Beca said with a look of disgust.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Shit," Beca said. "Why couldn't it be blue or even the light green. I hate pink, and I hate wearing pink."

"I know," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a hug. "But, it's for Carrie. You love her like a sister. You can make it through the wedding for her can't you?"

Beca stays in Chloe's arms as she thinks about it. "Fine," Beca said and pulled out of the hug. "But, I get to change as soon as we're at the reception because there is no way I'm DJing in a pink dress."

"Thank you," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The final dress fitting went as well as could be expected. Beca went in not feeling the thrill of having to wear a pink dress but felt better once she tried it on.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Carrie said. "You look amazing!"

"I agree," Mrs. Beale said. "This pink looks good on you."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep from saying anything inappropriate because, to her, Beca looked so hot. She walked over to Beca and walked slowly around her and stopped in front of her. Chloe looked down at Beca's chest with a slight smirk on her face.

"I think it's a little too tight in the chest," Chloe said still looking at Beca's chest.

Chloe put her hands on the tops of the dress and tugged it slightly. Beca looked up at her with a bemused grin. "Having fun?'

"Not yet," Chloe said looking Beca in the eye. "Maybe later." She gives Beca a flirtatious wink.

"I think Chloe's right," Carrie said. "It will have to be let out some in the bust."

A seamstress came over and asked Beca to take off the dress. The seamstress followed Beca to the dressing room so she could take some measurements. Once she was done, the seamstress went back to Carrie while Beca got dressed.

"We can have the alteration completed by this afternoon," the seamstress told Carrie. "Can you come back around three o'clock so we can check the fit one last time?"

Carrie looked over to Beca as she walked out of the dressing room. "Can you come back at three today?"

"I'll be here," Beca said.

Beca looked around for Chloe but didn't see her.

"Carrie," Beca called out. "Where's Chloe?"

"She was done and stepped outside for some air," Carrie responded.

"Thanks," Beca said and turned to go outside.

Beca made it outside and found Chloe sitting on a low wall next to the shop.

"Hey," Beca said as she walked over to Chloe. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said pulling Beca to stand between her legs. "It was just getting a little...warm in there for me."

"I did look hot rocking that pink dress," Beca said, grinning as she put her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"Yes, you did," Chloe said with a big smile and pulled Beca closer.

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe. "You were looking hot yourself. The blue of your dress really brings out your eyes."

"I can't wait to marry you," Chloe said as she hugged Beca and leaned her head on Beca's chest.

"Just seven more months and this will be us," Beca said looking down at Chloe. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Chloe said as Beca leaned down to kiss her again. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for Carrie. The only other option was for Aidan to ask one of his groomsmen to step aside. Everyone's already paid for their dresses and tuxes. Carrie was beside herself when she asked me if I thought you'd step in and take Tammy's spot."

"Carrie is like my sister, dude," Beca said. "Of course I'd do it for her." Beca thought for a moment and then said, "Remind me to ask Carrie how much Tammy paid so I can reimburse her."

"That's sweet of you," Chloe said. "I'm sure Tammy will appreciate it."

Chloe's arms were wrapped around Beca's waist with her head on Beca's chest, and Beca's arms were around Chloe's neck with her chin resting on top of Chloe's head. They quietly held each other and just enjoyed being together. They pulled apart when they heard voices and turned to see Carrie and her bridesmaids coming out of the dress shop. Chloe stood and took Beca's hand to lead her over to Carrie and the rest of the girls.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Carrie's wedding day was finally here. Beca sat on the bed and stared at the dress she was to wear as one of Carrie's bridesmaids. She had agreed to wear it, and it really did not look that bad on her, it's just that it's...pink.

"Come on, babe," Chloe said. "The car will be here soon, and we need to be ready."

"Okay," Beca said and grabbed the dress off its hanger. "Do you want to check the outfit I picked out to change into for when I'm DJing?"

"I already did," Chloe said and came up behind Beca. She put her arms around Beca's waist. "Very sexy. I highly approve."

"Good," Beca said and turned to kiss Chloe. "Now get away from me, you'll smudge my makeup."

Chloe laughed and moved away from Beca. "Don't forget, just because you're playing DJ doesn't mean you get out of dancing with me."

"I'm looking forward to dancing with you," Beca said seriously. Beca's phone pinged and she picked it up. "The car is here."

"I'm ready," Chloe said.

"Let's go," Beca said as she grabbed her computer bag and her DJ outfit.

Chloe held the door for Beca, and they hurried down to the car. When they arrived at the church, they went inside and found Carrie nervously pacing around the bride's room.

"Thank God, you're here," Carrie said as she grabbed Beca in a hug. "I thought you'd changed your mind."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Beca mumbled against Carrie's shoulder. "Relax."

"I can't," Carrie said as she let Beca go. "I just know something's going to go wrong."

"Care," Chloe said getting her sister to look at her. "Don't think like that. No negativity is allowed. Today is a day for nothing but positive thoughts." Chloe looked at Carrie with a tear in her eye. "My big sister is getting married today."

"Don't you dare start," Carrie warned. "You know it won't take much to get me started."

"You're right," Chloe said and sniffled. "We'll save the crying for later."

Carrie settled down, and the hair stylist and makeup artist went to work on her. Chloe and Beca sat nearby talking and keeping Carrie's mind off the wedding. The other bridesmaids were in and out of the room as Carrie asked them to check on Aidan or some other part of the wedding.

"What do you think?," the hair stylist asked Carrie.

"It looks great," Carrie told her. "Can I put my dress on now?"

"Let's do this," Chloe said. She and Mrs. Beale helped Carrie with her dress.

"Wow," Beca said once the dress was on. "Carrie, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Beca," Carrie whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I feel like a princess."

Chloe and Mrs. Beale hugged Carrie.

"Let's get you out there so you can marry your prince," Mrs. Beale said. "Are you ready?"

Carrie just nodded her head, and Beca volunteered to see if everything was ready. She came back a few minutes later with Mr. Beale. who stopped when he saw Carrie.

"Carrie," Mr. Beale breathed out. "You're a vision, and I am so proud to be the one walking you down the aisle."

"Oh, daddy," Carrie said as tears came to her eyes.

"No, no, no," Chloe said and grabbed a tissue. She lightly wiped Carrie's eyes. "We don't have time to redo your makeup."

Mr. Beale held out his arm to Carrie. "Shall we?"

Carrie put her hand on her father's arm. "We shall."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Aidan walked out with the minister and stood on the altar facing the doors at the back. He tugged at his bow tie and swallowed hard a few times. The bridesmaids were escorted down the aisle by the groomsmen, and each took their places. Chloe was escorted by Aidan's best friend and brother, Sam. Beca felt as if her breath had been snatched away as she watched Chloe walk down the aisle. This is what it's going to be like when we get married, she thought. I'll be watching her walk down the aisle, and I'll forget how to breathe much like I'm doing now. Chloe caught Beca's eye and smiled. Beca smiled back, and her eyes never left Chloe until she heard the doors open again.

Carrie stood in the doorway holding her father's arm. She looked to the altar to see Aidan staring back at her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled at Aidan. Tears crept into her eyes, and she blinked a couple of times to keep them at bay.

Tears sprang to Aidan's eyes when he saw Carrie start down the aisle toward him. " _God, she looks so beautiful_ ," he thought. " _I am the luckiest man alive."_

Mr. Beale stopped at the bottom step leading up to the altar and turned to Carrie. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek as he stepped back so Aidan could take Carrie's hand and help her up the few steps to stand next to him. Carrie looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes and gave her a wink. Chloe smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Beca. Beca looked at Chloe with a loving smile, and they both turned to look at Carrie and Aidan as the minister began to speak.

Beca couldn't help staring at Chloe during the ceremony. Before she knew it, the ceremony was almost over, and she had no clue what was said or done. She gave her head a slight shake and glanced around. She saw Aubrey and Stacie sitting in the crowd and caught Stacie's eye. Stacie winked at her before Beca turned back to Carrie and Aidan just as the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

The bridal party followed Aidan and Carrie down the aisle to the back of the church where they were ushered outside by the photographer. Carrie had wanted several shots of them in the garden next to the church. While the photos were being taken, the wedding planner instructed the guests to head to the reception.

"Do you want to change here or wait until we get to the reception?," Chloe asked Beca as they waited to be called for more pictures.

"I think I'll change here," Beca said. "I gave Jesse a USB drive with some music he can plan until I get there. If I change now, I can just jump right into playing music."

"Can I get everyone in the bridal party over here, please?," the photographer called out.

The photos were taken, and Beca grabbed her bag and went back into the church to change. She came back out about twenty minutes later, and she and Chloe hurried to the reception. Once inside, Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and rushed to her DJ station. She immediately found Carrie and got the nod to proceed as they had discussed. Beca waited for the song that was playing to end before she started speaking.

"Hello everyone," Beca said into the mic. "Carrie asked to say something before we get things started. So, now it is my pleasure to introduce you to the happy bride, Mrs. Carrie McMillan."

Carrie walked over to Beca and hugged her before taking the mic. She kept her arm around Beca's shoulder and held her in place.

"Thank you, Beca," Carrie said. "Ladies and gentleman, for those of you who don't know, this Beca Mitchell, our DJ, and my future sister-in-law." Everyone clapped lightly, and Carrie side-hugged Beca one more time before letting her go.

"Aidan and I want to thank you all for coming today to celebrate our union," Carrie said to their friends and family. "I also wanted to thank my family, especially my sister, Chloe, for all their hard work in making this happen for us. And, now, Aidan will you join me please?"

Aidan gave her a quizzical look but walked over to her. "I have a little surprise for you. Beca, you ready?"

"Ready," Beca responded from behind them.

Aidan looked back to see Beca standing in front of a microphone, guitar hanging from her shoulder. He looked back at Carrie, and she smiled and said, "Just go with it."

She took his hands and placed them on her waist. She then put her left hand on his shoulder and held the mic in her right. She looked over to Beca and gave her a nod and Beca began playing the guitar. Aidan smiled when he recognized the notes of the song.

Carrie started singing ' _Truly Madly Deeply'_ by _Savage Garden_ ; Beca sang backup vocals for her. This was the same song that Aidan had sung to her the night they got engaged. Aidan started moving Carrie around the dance floor as she and Beca sang.

As soon as the song was over, Carrie wrapped both arms around Aidan's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. The kiss continued until Beca said, "Save something for the honeymoon." Carrie pulled back from the kiss as the crowd started laughing.

The reception was still going on a few hours later. Beca had made sure to dance with Chloe every chance she got. She had a playlist set up and was sitting with Chloe at the family's table.

"Just think, Beca," Mrs. Beale said. "This will be you and Chloe in just a few months."

"I can hardly wait," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

"Mom, dad," Chloe said. "I haven't asked you this but do you have a problem with me taking Beca's last name when we get married?"

"Really?," Beca asked surprised. "You want to take my name?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"We don't mind, dear," Mrs. Beale said. "We always knew that with two girls you'd both be changing your last name when you married. Just because you're marrying a woman doesn't change that."

Beca's smile got wider. "I love the sound of Mrs. Chloe Mitchell."

"Me, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca again. "Let's dance."

Beca let Chloe lead her to the dance floor and took Chloe into her arms. They slow danced, and kissed, through three songs before Carrie came over and joined them.

"I want to thank you both for helping to make this day so special for me," Carrie said.

"You're welcome," Chloe said and hugged Carrie.

"And I especially want to thank you, Beca," Carrie said looking at the brunette. "You stepped up at the last minute to be my bridesmaid, you helped me sing a song to the love of my life, you played killer music that everyone has been raving about, but more importantly, you love my sister the way she deserves to be loved. And, for that, I am forever grateful."

"It's not hard to love her," Beca said smiling at Chloe. "I'm just forever grateful that she chose to love me, too."

Chloe wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. "You guys are the best," Chloe said and hugged them both.

"Enough mushy stuff," Carrie said. "I need to go find my husband so we can have some hot wedding night sex."

"Ew," Beca said. "Did not need to hear that."

Carrie waved back at them as she walked off. Chloe laughed and pulled Beca into a kiss. "I think Carrie had the right idea. What do you say we go back to our hotel and have our own hot wedding night sex?"

"I say," Beca said pulling back from Chloe. "Let me just pack up my equipment and then we can get out of here."

"I'll help," Chloe said.

After Beca's equipment was packed up, Beca and Chloe said their goodbyes and rode back to the hotel with Aubrey and Stacie. A few hours later Beca and Chloe were laying in each other's arms talking.

"I love you," Beca whispered before giving Chloe a tender kiss.

"Mmm," Chloe said. "I love you, too."

"Today was nice," Beca said. "I'm happy that Aidan makes Carrie so happy."

"He is a good guy," Chloe said. "And he's perfect for Carrie."

Chloe laid her head Beca's chest and was quiet.

"What's wrong?," Beca asked looking down at Chloe.

"Nothing," Chloe said.

"Come on, Chlo," Beca said. "I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing's really bothering me," Chloe said. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

Chloe sat up in the bed and looked down at Beca. "What would you say if I asked if we could stop off in Vegas and get married on our way home?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry, but the chapter was getting too long. So, a double wedding or a quick side trip to Vegas? What do you think it should be?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chloe sat up in the bed and looked down at Beca. "What would you say if I asked if we could stop off in Vegas and get married on our way home?"_

"Sure, why not?," Beca said and laughed. She looked at Chloe, and her laughter stopped. "Oh, my God. You're serious? Do you know what your parents would do to me if we eloped? Not to mention Aubrey. You will be a widow before the ink is dry on the marriage license."

"But, I don't want to wait to be married to you," Chloe said taking Beca's hand in hers. "Before you came along, I thought that being single was the only way I could be happy. I had my heart broken by two different people who I thought were it for me. I never thought I'd find someone who I wanted to be with forever, and now that I have I don't want to wait to be married. I love you so much, and I don't want to wait to be married to you." Chloe's voice trailed off at the end, and she looked down at her lap.

"Babe," Beca said. "I hear you. I do. But you totally shot me down when I suggested it when we first got engaged, saying your parents would kill you if we eloped. And then the whole convincing Aubrey to have a Christmas wedding. You two were so excited to get started on planning our double wedding. You can't change things right in the middle."

"But the wedding is seven months away," Chloe whined. "We haven't done any real planning since I was so busy with Carrie's wedding. We can get married in Vegas, and it won't really affect anything."

"I, I don't know what to say," Beca said shaking her head. She looked at Chloe. "Don't you think it will kill Aubrey if you two don't have a double wedding?"

"She'll be happy because then she can have a Spring wedding like she wanted," Chloe said. "We have a few days before we fly back. Just think about it. Please?"

"Okay, I'll think about it," Beca said. "Let's get some sleep. We're supposed to meet Carrie and Aidan for brunch tomorrow with the two families."

"Thank you" kiss "thank you" kiss "thank you."

"I didn't say yes," Beca said. "I said I'd think about it."

"I know," Chloe said. "But you didn't totally shoot down the idea. I'll take what I can get."

"Good night, Chlo," Beca said and kissed her.

"Good night, Becs," Chloe said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said as they got comfortable and cuddled together.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

At brunch the next day Beca was not quite herself. She kept zoning out thinking about whether it was a good idea to elope or not. Carrie noticed the brunette was unusually quiet and kept throwing concerned looks her way.

"Hey, Beca," Carrie said getting her attention. "Come with me to omelet bar. I know you want one." She singsonged the last part, and Beca laughed.

"You know me so well," Beca said and stood. "We'll be back." She gave Chloe a quick kiss on top of the head.

Beca and Carrie walked over to the omelet station and ordered. As the cook started preparing their omelets, Carrie looked at Beca.

"What's up with you today?," Carrie asked. "You seem really out of it. Oh, my gosh, are you and Chloe fighting?"

"What? No," Beca said and sighed. "I know she's your sister, but you can't tell I told you this, okay? Promise me."

"I promise I won't say anything," Carried said. "What happened?"

"She asked me if we could stop off in Vegas and get married on our way home," Beca said.

Carrie's eyes got wide. "She what?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "She wants to elope."

"Are you going to do it?," Carrie asked.

"I...don't know," Beca said. "I told her I would think about it. But, all I can think about is how your folks and Aubrey would kill me if I agreed to it."

"Honestly, I don't think our parents would care," Carrie said. "They just want Chloe to be happy, and they can see that you make her happy. On the other hand, Aubrey is quite a different story. She may literally blow a gasket."

"I know," Beca said. "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't really care what Aubrey says or does to me, but Chloe will be caught in the middle. I don't want to put Chloe through that."

"Sounds like quite the dilemma," Carrie said.

The omelets were ready, and both women took theirs.

"Thank you," Beca told the cook before turning back to Carrie. "What do you think I should do? If I say no, Chloe will probably be mad at me for a while. But, if I say yes, she and Aubrey will be at odds. I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't."

"The only thing I can say is to forget about everyone else and do what will make you and Chloe happy," Carrie said.

Beca walked back to the table no closer to a decision than when she first started talking to Carrie.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that night, Beca was standing by the window of their hotel room staring out into the darkness.

She was trying to work out in her head what she was going to say to Chloe when she told her she didn't think eloping was the best idea. Beca was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped slightly when she felt Chloe's circle her waist from behind

"What are you thinking about?," Chloe whispered in her ear.

"You," Beca responded and turned her head to give Chloe a quick kiss. "I'm always thinking about you."

"Good answer," Chloe said and smiled.

Beca turned in Chloe's arms and they started making out. After one particularly steamy kiss, Beca pulled back and pushed Chloe away.

"Um," Beca cleared her throat. "Before this goes any farther, and yes it will go farther, we need to talk about this whole eloping thing."

Chloe takes in a breath to calm herself down. "Okay," she said. "Have you decided?"

"Yeah," Beca said hesitantly.

"You don't want to do it," Chloe said with a frown and sat down. She looked down at the ground and Beca's heart melted.

Beca walked over to Chloe and knelt down in front of her. She put a hand under Chloe's chin and lifted her head so she would look at Beca.

"I would love nothing more than to be married to you right now," Beca whispered. "But, I know you and once we get home and you see Aubrey and have to tell she'll be devastated and then so will you. I honestly don't want to see you like that. I think we should continue our plans for a Christmas double wedding that you and your best friend have wanted for years."

Chloe looked at Beca with tears in her eyes and smiled. "I love you," she said and kissed Beca. "You're right. I guess I just got caught up in how happy Carrie and Aidan look now that they're married."

Beca smiled at Chloe. "So, we're good? You aren't mad at me because I said no?"

"How can I be mad," Chloe said taking Beca's face in her hands, "when you made a very compelling argument?"

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. Beca stood bringing Chloe up with her without breaking the kiss. Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips and started moving her back towards the bed.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe have been home for a couple of days when Chloe calls Aubrey so they can start talking about their wedding. Aubrey invites Chloe and Beca to their place on Saturday for a cookout.

"We'd love that," Chloe told Aubrey. "Can we bring anything?"

"Maybe some brownies or something for dessert," Aubrey said. "We'll take care of everything else."

"Sounds great," Chloe said. "We'll see you then. Bye, Brey."

"Bye, Chloe," Aubrey said and disconnected the call.

Beca came home a few minutes later and Chloe told her about the cookout and wedding planning on Saturday.

"Sounds good," Beca said. "Want to go out for dinner tonight or order in?"

"Let's go out," Chloe said standing. "I'm craving some Mexican."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Saturday came and Beca and Chloe were sitting outside with Aubrey and Stacie. They had finished eating and Chloe asked if they were ready to dive into wedding planning. Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other looking somewhat anxious.

"What's wrong, Brey?," Chloe asked.

"You're going to be mad," Aubrey said. "But, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We don't need to make any weddings plans."

"Oh, my God, Brey! Are you guys breaking up?"

"What? No," Aubrey said quickly. "We're already married."

"I don't understand," Chloe said looking confused. "What do you mean you're already married?"

"Oh, shit," Beca mumbled to herself. She got up and stood by Chloe. Beca had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"We stopped in Vegas on the way home and got married," Aubrey said holding up her hand to show her wedding band.

"You eloped?," Chloe said her voice rising. She turned to Beca. "They eloped. I can't fucking believe I let you talk me out of it so we didn't upset Brey. I'm so glad we didn't do anything to upset Aubrey."

Chloe shoved past Beca and went into the house.

"Un-fucking-believable," Beca said looking at Aubrey. "How could you be so fucking selfish?"

"Now, wait a minute, Beca," Stacie said holding a hand up to stop Beca from continuing.

"No," Beca said getting louder. She looked at Aubrey and shook her head. "I stood up for you because Chloe had the same idea about eloping. I told her it wasn't fair to you for us to elope when the two of you had been planning your double wedding for years. As your best friend, she took your feelings into consideration. Too fucking bad you couldn't have provided her the same courtesy."

Beca turned and went in search of Chloe. She found her standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest and she was fuming. Beca walked over to Chloe and put her arms around her. Chloe nestled into Beca's neck.

"Let's go home," Beca said.

Aubrey and Stacie came into the kitchen and Aubrey walked over to Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "While we were sitting in the airport waiting for our flight home, we started talking and the next thing we knew we were changing our tickets to fly to Vegas. It was spur of the moment."

"You could have told me before now," Chloe mumbled into Beca's shoulder. "It's been over a week since Carrie's wedding and you never said a word. I'm supposed to be your best friend. You should have told me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "I didn't want to do it over the phone. I felt like I owed telling you face-to-face."

Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca. "I want to go home."

"Chloe," Aubrey said pleadingly.

"No, Aubrey," Beca said. "Let her be for now. I'm going to take her home."

"You guys have no right to be angry with us," Stacie said. "You were going to do the very same thing."

"But we didn't," Chloe said. "I'll admit it was my idea, but once Beca talked about how I wasn't being fair to Brey, I dropped it without a second thought because she was right. So don't put this back on me because we didn't elope without telling you about it."

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and led her to the front door.

"I'll call you later so we can talk," Aubrey called out to Chloe.

Beca turned to her and said, "I think you should let Chloe call you when she's ready." She then turned back to Chloe and they walked out the door.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe had been home for about two hours, and Chloe was laying on the couch. She wasn't crying or showing much of any emotion. Beca climbed onto the couch and squeezed behind Chloe and wrapped an arm around her waist. She kissed the back of Chloe's head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you mad at me because I talked you out of the idea of eloping?"

"No. I'm not really mad at anyone. I'm just hurt."

"This is what I was talking about," Beca said. "This is how Aubrey would have felt."

"I get that," Chloe said and turned so she was facing Beca. "I'm just hurt that she waited a week to tell me. If we had eloped, I would have told her as soon as we were back home."

"There is one good thing that will come out of this," Beca said pulling Chloe closer to her.

"What's that?," Beca said.

"Our wedding will be just OUR wedding," Beca said and smiled. "We can do whatever we want with it. Why don't we start planning because I have a few new ideas."

"Let's start planning tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Why can't we start planning to-"

Chloe leaned and kissed Beca. She pulled back and said, "I have other plans for us tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe were driving Aidan and Carrie home from the airport. Carrie was in the back seat with Chloe and Chloe had just told her about Stacie and Aubrey eloping on their way home from Carrie's wedding.

"So, Stacie and Aubrey eloped," Carrie said. "And Aubrey didn't tell you for a week? That's messed up."

"It is," Chloe said. "But, on the bright side, Beca and I can have the wedding we want and we are still planning to have it on Christmas."

"I know what Aubrey and Stacie did was a sucky move," Carrie said. "But, it's all working out for the best as far as I can see."

"It is," Chloe said. "Um, I do have something to ask you. You can say no if you want."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my Matron of Honor?"

"Aubrey's your best friend," Carrie said. "Why aren't you asking her? Are you still upset with her?"

"No, we made up already," Chloe said. "Plus, we were planning a double wedding. She was never going to be my Maid of Honor; my plan has always been to ask you. So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to," Carrie said and both sisters squealed and hugged. "I guess I need to start helping you with the plans."

"Beca and I have already been talking about a few things," Chloe said. "I'll give you a couple of days to get settled and then we'll start planning. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Carrie said.

"Aidan," Beca said as she maneuvered through the Sunday afternoon traffic. "Chloe and I were hoping you'd be a part of the wedding. Is that something you'd want to do for us?"

"Of course," Aidan said. "I'd be honored to be a part of it."

"Oh, tell them the news," Carrie told Aidan.

"Well, you know I'm moving into Carrie's apartment," Aidan said, and Beca and Chloe both nodded. "That's only going to be temporary. As a wedding gift, my folks are giving us enough money for a down payment on a house. We're going to start looking next week."

"That's awesome," Chloe said. "Beca and I are talking about buying a house, too."

"We were going to wait until after the wedding," Beca said and quickly glanced at Chloe. "But, what if we started looking with Carrie and Aidan? If I know you two, you'll want the other with you when you're checking out a house."

"I sometimes hate that you know me so well," Chloe said with a playful glare at Beca.

"No, you don't," Beca said with a grin.

"She is right though," Carrie said. "I'd love for you guys to check out houses with us. Maybe we can find something in the same neighborhood. I like having you close by."

"I love you, too, sis," Chloe said.

"Are you okay with us crashing your house search, Aidan?," Beca asked.

"I don't have any sisters," Aidan said. "But if I did I'd want them to be there. And I feel like you girls are my sisters now, so I am actually okay with house hunting with you guys."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

House hunting and wedding planning were in full swing within the next few weeks. Beca found herself watching how happy Chloe was doing both. She can't wait to marry this girl.

"What do you think, Becs?," Chloe as they met in the kitchen of the house they were looking at.

"I like it," Beca said. "It has just about everything we were looking for."

"I know," Chloe said and bit her bottom lip. "Should we put in an offer? Can we really afford it?"

"We can afford it," Beca said with a laugh. "And I think we should make an offer."

"Hey, Chlo," Carrie called from the living room. "Where are you guys?"

"Kitchen," Chloe called back.

Carrie and Aiden joined them in the kitchen.

"We're going to put in an offer," Chloe said with a big smile.

"That's great," Carrie said and hugged Chloe. "We're thinking of putting in a bid on that last house we looked at. Aidan and I both love it."

"We'll still be neighbors," Chloe said and her smile got even wider.

"That's the plan," Aidan said. "Carrie said this would be the house you'd choose."

"Chloe doesn't think I know what she likes," Carrie said and then looked at Beca. "I'd say I've proven I know exactly what she likes."

Beca blushed and Chloe laughed.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Both couples' offers were accepted and they went to closing all in a couple of months. Beca hired professional movers to handle the move so it would take a lot of the stress off her and Chloe. As an added bonus, she was able to get a deal to have Carrie and Aidan moved at the same time, and today was moving day for both couples.

The trucks were loaded and Beca was taking everything from the refrigerator/freezer and placing it in a cooler. She and Aidan and gone to their new homes the day before to make sure the electricity had been turned on and the refrigerators were running.

"That's the last of it," Beca said as she placed the carton of eggs in the cooler. "I'll take this out to the car. Why don't you do another quick walk-through to make sure we got everything."

"On it," Chloe said and skipped out of the kitchen.

The apartments were clear and the trucks followed the two couples to their new homes. Beca pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She and Chloe got out and walked to the front door. Beca held up the house keys.

"Would you like to do the honors?," Beca asked and Chloe grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"Welcome home, babe," Beca said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was finally December, and Beca and Chloe were just days away from their wedding. Chloe had Beca working hard the day after Thanksgiving to decorate their new house for Christmas. Beca was surprised at how domestic they were and loved every minute of it. She thought back to a conversation she and her Maid of Honor, Fat Amy, had when they were picking up their dresses.

" _I can't believe my wedding day is so close," Beca told Amy._

" _I can honestly say," Fat Amy said. "That I didn't expect to see you married until you were in your forties, if ever. I mean you did say love only brought heartache so why put yourself through that for a lifetime."_

" _I did say that, didn't I?," Beca said with a laugh. "I met the right person and everything changed. I really love Chloe so much. And she loves me. A lifetime of that? Yes, please."_

Beca shook her head to clear it. She looked at her house, their house, with all its decorations and smiled. She pulled out her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey," Beca said when Chloe answered.

"Hey," Chloe said. "Are you home?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm actually just walking in the door."

"Beca," Amy yelled as Beca walked in. "Where's your corkscrew?"

"Ugh," Beca said. "Tell me again why Jesse and Amy had to sleep here tonight?"

"Amy's your Maid of Honor and Jesse's walking you down the aisle," Chloe responded. "You said yourself that if they didn't stay with you, they'd never make it to the wedding on time."

"You're right," Beca said. "I miss you already."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said.

"I'm glad we decided to have a morning wedding," Beca said. "I don't think I'd make it if we had to wait until tomorrow night." There is the sound of something breaking. "Oh, God. I'd better go. I love you. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight so if you're awake later, call me."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And, trust me, if I wake up without you next to me, I'll be calling you. Goodnight, Beca."

"Goodnight, my love," Beca said and smiled when she heard Chloe giggle.

Beca ended the call and went to the kitchen to see what Amy broke.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next morning Beca woke to her phone ringing. She picked it up and noticed it was eight o'clock and the ringing was her alarm going off. She jumped up with a smile and ran to get Amy, Jesse, and her mom up.

Once she was sure they were awake, she hurried into the bathroom to jump in the shower. She was humming and singing as she showered. Her mom was just coming into her room when she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Did you need something, mom?"

"I was going to ask if I could put the presents I brought under the tree."

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. I should do that too. I don't want to have to rush around this afternoon."

Beca hurriedly grabbed the gifts and put them under the tree. She ran back to her room and towel dried her hair so it wasn't dripping. She then put on her bra and panties and wrapped herself in her terry cloth robe. Amy came in to help Beca get dressed.

"Wow, Amy you look great," Beca said.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The Four Seasons outdid themselves with the decorations and set-up for the wedding. The cupcake tower Chloe wanted was set up and made to look like a Christmas tree with red and green frosted cupcakes. There was a two-tiered traditional white wedding cake on another table nearby. This is the one they will use to cut their first slice and share.

The tables were set up so that two distinct aisles cut through them. The brides would be walking simultaneously down the aisles to meet at the end.

Beca's side of the wedding party was dressed in dark red dresses with a forest green silk choker around their necks. Chloe's side was wearing forest green dresses with a dark red silk choker. Beca and Chloe both wore white silk dresses that hit just above the knee. Chloe's was an off the shoulder, three-quarter sleeved dress with lace across the bodice. Beca's was sleeveless with a scoop back. They each wore the same color choker as their bridesmaids.

The men on both sides wore black tuxes, and the ties and cummerbunds were the same color as the bridesmaids' dresses.

Pointsettias lined the aisles where Beca and Chloe would walk down. Each bridesmaid and the brides would be carrying bouquets with Christmas lilies.

Two brides were freaking out in their respective bridal rooms. Both were being calmed by their mothers. The guests were all seated at their tables and the wedding was about to start.

When Jesse went to get Beca, she was relatively calm. "It's time to line up," he told Beca and her bridal party members. Beca nodded and everyone gathered what they needed and headed to their places.

Chloe paled and looked like she was going to vomit when her father said it was time to start. Chloe took a few deep breaths and smiled. "I'm ready," she said.

Two sets of doors opened and Stacie, being led by Beca's friend Theo, stepped out from one side. Aubrey and Aidan's brother, Sam, stepped out from the other side. The two couples walked down the aisle and took their places. Next were the Maids of Honor. Fat Amy had her boyfriend Bumper escorting her, while Carrie had Aidan as her escort. The two couples made their way down the aisles and took their places.

On Chloe's side, the line up starting from the bottom step was Sam, Aubrey, Aidan, and Carrie. On Beca's, it was Theo, Stacie, Bumper, and Fat Amy.

The music changed and Mendelssohn's Wedding March began. Everyone stood as Beca and Chloe each stepped through the doorway. Beca held Jesse's arm as they walked down the aisle. Beca kept glancing to her left trying to see Chloe but with everyone standing she wasn't able to; Chloe was glancing to her right to see Beca but also had trouble with everyone standing.

The two brides make it to the end of the aisle and Beca's breath hitched as soon as she takes in the sight of Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. Jesse gives Beca a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Mr. Beale does the same to Chloe. Beca reaches out and takes Chloe's hand, and they walk up the steps together to stand in front of the minister.

The minister smiled and asked them to face each other. Chloe has tears in her eyes as she faced Beca. Beca instinctively reached up and wiped a tear away with the pad of her thumb. "You look amazing," Beca whispered. "So do you," Chloe whispered back.

The minister begins the ceremony and before Beca knows it, she is saying "I do", and the minister is pronouncing them married. Beca smiled as Chloe grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. They pulled back and both are smiling. They turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister spoke out. "I present to you, Mrs. Beca and Chloe Mitchell."

Everyone stood and applauded as Beca and Chloe walked down the steps and headed toward the doors. The others followed and when they all reached the back, Beca and Chloe were kissing again.

"Save something for the honeymoon, you two," Jesse said with a laugh.

Wedding photos were taken and Beca and Chloe made their way to the bridal table. Servers began making the rounds serving salads and then the main course. Beca and Chloe hadn't stopped smiling since they said _I do_.

"Beca, I have to admit," Aubrey said. "You were right. A Christmas wedding is awesome. It almost makes me wish we had a double wedding after all."

"Almost?," Chloe asked.

"Yep," Aubrey said. "I love being married to Stacie and wouldn't change anything. So, eloping was the best thing for us. But, this wedding comes in at a close second."

Lunch is done and the DJ calls the brides to the floor for the father/daughter dance. Jesse takes Beca in his arms and Beca smiled at him.

"I really don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you," Beca told Jesse with a tear in her eye. "Thank you so much for being here for me."

"Sheesh, Beca," Jesse said eyes glistening. "Way to bring down a room."

Beca laughed. "I love you, you nerd."

"I love you, too, you dork," Jesse said.

The music started and Beca looked over at Chloe and Mr. Beale. She smiled when she could see Mr. Beale singing the words of _I Love Her First_ to Chloe as tears rolled down her face. The song was finally over and Beca hugged Jesse to her. Jesse led Beca over to Chloe and Mr. Beale who were also hugging. When they pulled apart, Jesse hugged Chloe and Mr. Beale hugged Beca.

"And, now the first dance for the brides," the DJ announced.

Beca turned to Chloe and held out her arms. Chloe slipped into Beca's arms as the first strands of Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ began playing.

"I love you," Beca said as she and Chloe danced together.

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "I've never been so happy than I am with you."

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and then moved to kiss her jaw and finally made her way to Chloe's lips. The kiss was slow and promising. Chloe pulled back and leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"Can we go home yet?," Chloe asked causing Beca to laugh.

"Soon, baby," Beca said. "Soon."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe were at home with the members of the wedding party. It was Christmas after all and they had just finished exchanging their Christmas gifts. Beca was sitting in the recliner near the tree and Chloe was sitting in her lap. They were constantly kissing and touching each other. Not in a sexual way, but in a way that said I want to touch you to remind me you're here.

Beca looked around the room and smiled. Her mom and Jesse were chatting with the Beales and they were all getting along so that was a plus. Fat Amy was regaling Stacie, Aubrey, and Sam with stories of her crocodile and dingo wrestling adventures. Carrie and Aidan were in the same love bubble that Chloe and Beca were in. Bumper was throwing heart eyes at Amy and Beca suspected they might be having the next wedding.

"We have an amazing group of friends," Beca whispered to Chloe.

"They're not just friends," Chloe said. "They're family."

"You're right," Beca said and kissed the side of Chloe's head. "Did all the gifts get opened?"

"Let's check," Chloe said.

She got up and took Beca by the hand. They checked under the tree and Chloe pulled out a box.

"We missed one," Chloe said. "It's for my mom and dad from Carrie. Hey, Carrie?"

"Yeah," Carrie said looking over at Chloe. "Oh, that's for mom and dad." She got up and raced over to Chloe and took the gift from her. Aidan walked over and stood next to Carrie.

"Mom, Dad?," Carrie said getting their attention. "Aidan and I have one last gift for you. Would you come over here please?"

The Beales got up and walked over to Carrie and Aidan. Beca and Chloe started to move away when Carrie grabbed Chloe's arm. "You two stay, please," Carrie said.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and stood just slightly behind Carrie and Aidan.

"Mom, Dad," Carrie said. "This is something very special that you can share with everyone and we hope you like it."

Carrie handed the box to her mother. Her parents looked at each other and Mr. Beale shrugged his shoulders. "You do the honors, dear," Mr. Beale told his wife.

Mrs. Beale ripped off the paper and found a box. She dropped the paper to the floor and opened the box. She handed the lid to her husband and pushed aside the tissue paper to show a framed picture. Carrie was biting her lip and grasping Aidan's hand.

Mrs. Beale's hand went to her mouth. "Is this for real?," Mrs. Beale asked and Carrie just nodded.

"Oh, my gosh," Mrs. Beale said and hugged Carrie and Aidan. Tears were falling from Carrie and Mrs. Beale's eyes. Mr. Beale's eyes were glistening as he joined the hug.

"What is it?," Chloe asked and Mrs. Beale handed Chloe the photo. Beca looked over Chloe's shoulder to see what all the fuss was about when Chloe suddenly squealed and grabbed Beca. "We're going to be aunts!"

* * *

 **That's the end for now. I'm not doing an Epilogue because I love this AU and have plans to do some little one-shots to continue the story. The first will undoubtedly be a birth.**


End file.
